


Cops and Feathers

by toramonger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drake Levi, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harpy Eren, I'll add more tags as i go, Jean is a jerk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, Omega Eren, POV Multiple, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toramonger/pseuds/toramonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager is not having a good week, hell the last couple of years have been crap. Its been one thing after another, first he was diagnosed as being barren, then his mate of two years had broken their bond and left him. Two years later he's finaly okay with his life, he's moved on from his past and doesn't let his inability to have a clutch of his own get to him anymore. But this week has been the shitiest in a while, why after a year and a half would the chief give him a partner? He's known as the loose cannon of the district, and has a tendency to plunge into the fire head first...sometimes literally. But he always gets the job done and is damn good at his job...why the fuck would he need a partner now?<br/>-summary work in progress</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is it hot in here?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first story here AO3, I will probably only right this as I feel like it..and honestly its starting off as pretty much just porn because I feel like it....okay so here we go hold on too your seats everyone its gonna be a bumpy ride!  
> (honestly the summery at this point has little to no meaning...but it will in future chapters...)

Eren's POV

 

Eren sighed as he stared at the dark colored liquid in his glass. Resting his elbow on the bar in front of him he sighed again as he rested his chin on his hand and swirled the liquid in the glass with his other hand, wishing that it was something strong enough to at least give him a buzz. Unfortunately while it would waste a human, to a harpy like him it would only leave a foul taste in his mouth. Which made him wonder absently why he was even drinking the crap?  
  
"Hey there babe why don't you let me get you something a little stronger then that?" A scruffy male to his left said.

Turning he head to look at the other male Eren gave the male a once over letting his sensitive nose twitch and identify the other. Ah the quintessential werewolf alpha. Heaving another sigh the brunette turned his attention back to his crappy drink, stupid mutt probably heard some crazy rumour about how wild harpy's were in the sack and thought he'd take a nice little omega for a spin. "No thanks." Eren said gruffly ignoring the wolf as he attempted to convince the brunette that it was worth his time.

Fuck being this close to his heat, other wise he would already have something stronger to drink. But the last time he did that there had been fines and he had almost lost his job, thankfully the chief had been lenient with him. Sighing some more he continued to ignore the other male and stare at his drink.

 

Levi's POV

 

Levi snarled as he stalked through the dark city. He had been to three bar's already and hadn't had any luck as of yet with his search. Why the fuck did this shitty town not have any decent lays! He was hours away from entering his rut and so far he hadn't found anyone who fit all of his requirements to spend that week long orgy with him. Was it too fucking much to ask for someone who was attractive, and strong enough to not die half way through a drake's rut? He let out another snarl as he came to a stop in front of another bar, fuck if this place didn't have anyone he would have to leave the city for his rut or risk assaulting some unsuspecting bitch.

Stepping forward he threw the double doors to the shitty bar open and stepped into the dimly lit space. Typically the place fell into complete silence as his scent flowed in along with him every eye in the place turning to study the dangerous creature that had just stepped in. Levi felt another snarl crawl up his throat as his gaze swept over the people staring at him, when the snarl did break loose everyone turned away from him abruptly and acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Trash, nothing but trash was his first thought. That thought trailed off as he realized that not everyone had turned to stare at him, in fact one particular male seemed to be so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that everyone else was all but pissing their pants. Narrowing his silver gray eyes he stalked forward towards were the brunette sat. As he drew closer he could tell that the other had a shaggy hair cut that looked as if he either ran his fingers through it all the time, or like he'd just been fucked within an inch of his life. He wore a pair of loose black pants, and a grey shirt that did nothing to hid his toned arms. Of course it also did nothing to enhance the caramel color of his skin that looked fucking edible.

Levi could have purred as the scent of the male filled his senses. Harpy, fuck yeah that he could work with. Harpy's were perhaps one of the hardiest creatures out there, he could fuck one secure in the knowledge that if he wanted to break them he'd have to really try. No a harpy could definitely share his rut with him, although an omega one was a bit out of the norm for him. He didn't pare with many omega's, they tended to be to clingy. Hell he was a drake, for fuck's sake its not like he could get them pregnant. That would only be possible if they were his mate, and drakes couldn't mate with just any old omega like most creatures could. As a drake he had one mate, a destined one or some shit like that. Levi had as of yet to find this mysterious 'one' fuck them for being a slow ass and making him have to find someone to spend his rut with, fucker.

Grabbing the stupid mutt sitting beside the harpy he pulled him out of his seat and shoved him away from the lovely treat. The wolf didn't say anything as he ran away from the pair, if his tail had been out it would have been tucked so far between his legs it would have been up the fuckers ass. Not taking his steely gaze off of the brunette the drake stood there staring at the brunette, wondering ideally how long it would take him to notice him.

 

Eren's POV

 

Eren pushed his barely touched drink away from himself, he might as well head home. Putting the money for the crappy drink on the bar he sighed as he spun around on his stool to leave only to freeze as his bright blue green gaze met a silver stare leveled at him.  "Uh...um hello?" he said blinking uncertainly...how long had this guy been staring at him and...oh oh fuck he bit his lip as a full body shiver shook him as the other male's scent hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt a flutter deep in his belly as the other male's scent wrapped around him. The heady scent of an alpha drake so close to rut made his own body react. His heat practically crawling its way forward to the point were he needed to get somewhere safe, and soon.

The silver eyed male had hair black as night with a neat side part, and an oddly shaved under cut that drew the brunettes eyes to the pale contours of the other males ears were several studs sat flashing silver and black in the dime bar light. He was wearing of all things black leather pants that clung to him and combat boats, no sign of a shirt anywhere, not that Eren was complaining as his gaze ran along those pale abs. Gulping Eren brought his gaze back to the other males face his heart thumping erratically as the dark hared male raised a pierced eye brow at him and gave him a cocky smirk his eyes gleaming as he looked up at the brunette, the difference in their height seeming to bother the shorter male not at all.

 

Multi POV

 

"Oi, let me fuck you." Levi said once he finally had the brats attention on him. Fuck if the omega wasn't just going into his heat, the smell of it made his eyes narrow and a low threatening rumble echo from his chest. Instincts and all that fuck trying to warn other alpha's that this omega was his, and fuck if he wouldn't be all his.

 Eren blinked as his cheeks flushed red at the forwardness of the alpha, no pretense of being nice the other just came right out and said it. And fuck if that didn't sound like a good idea right now, but then again no one ever said Eren did anything the easy way as he snarled at the alpha. "Fuck off! Go find some other little play thing!" he said his aqua eyes flashing brightly at the other male.

Levi practically let out a moan as the harpy talked to him like that, fuck if he wasn't a temperamental thing. This was going to be a fucking fantastic rut, the drake could already tell. Stepping forward the dark haired male reached his hand up and garbed the taller omega by the back of the head and pulled his face down. Capturing the brunets soft lips with his own. He licked along the startled male's seam, and all but forced his tongue into the others mouth swirling it around the moist cavern as he watched the other male with hooded eyes.

Eren gasped as he was grabbed and pulled down, and then those lips were on his and that tongue. Oh fuck that tongue, long and serpentine even in the drake's human form slithered its way inside his mouth and dominated it so completely. With a whimper the harpy felt his legs buckle as he slid to his knees in front of the other male, his mouth still being ravished by the other as his hands clung to the males belt for dear life as his heat slammed to life full force.

Levi pulled back, physically having to use his grip on the others head to keep the omega from following him. He licked his lips at the sight of the other male. The brunette was clinging to him like his life depended on it, his eyes were glazed over with his lust as soft whimpers escaped his kiss swollen lips with every breath. But what really got to the drake was the smell, oh fuck the smell of the omega below him slicking up his tight little hole just for Levi. Smirking down at the harpy he repeated once more "Let me fuck you." with his voice gravely with his own lust.

The harpy let out a high pitched cry and snarling said "Fuck, you brought it on two days early..ah shit you better take care of it!" ending with another whimper that didn't really match his words at all.

Levi hummed in pleasure as he swung the harpy up into his arms bridal style and spun on his heel "It would be my pleasure." the raven said. Eren let out a sharp noise as he nuzzled his face into the crook of the smaller male's neck inhaling deep breaths of the others musky scent. Levi kicked the door to the bar open, luckily for the owner it swung both ways, as he carried his prize out into the cool night air. Tilting his head up he crooned to the male in his arms even as he unfolded his wings from the slits they rested in when the need called for it and spread them wide behind him.  
  
Eren cried out at the sight of the large leathery wings. They were magnificent, and to a harpy wings equaled sexy in a lot of ways. Fuck they were a glossy black that was almost blue in the moonlight and arched perfectly behind the raven haired alpha. Levi smirked at the noises his prize made as he swept his wings back and then with a great beat the two were in the air.

Eren felt his feathers slide from his hair, the silky beginnings of his own wings lining his arms as he clung to the other male that carried his extra weight like it was nothing. Levi flew quickly through the dark sky the male in his arms letting out little cries periodically to urge the alpha to go faster. Levi snarled at how long the flight to his den was, well it was actually an apartment with a balcony entrance but it was as close to a den in a crowded city like this that he could get even if it wasn't big enough for him to truly let loose in. He has spent the past week getting it ready for his coming rut, even going so far as to have shitty-glasses put some spells around the place to make sure it was sound proof. The last thing he needed was to kill some stupid fuck who came to complain about the noise when he was in the middle of his rut, the worst time to disturb an alpha unless you either wanted to be fucked, or had a death wish.

Finally landing on his balcony he strode forward towards the double doors that swung open with a flash as the spell on them recognized him. Baring his suddenly much sharper teeth Levi shook his boots loose from his feet as he prowled into the room that had once been a living room but was now dominated by a large rounded mattress in the center of it. His nest for all intents and purposes, was composed of soft sheets and pillows ready and waiting for the creature withering in his embrace. He growled as he scented the air before allowing more of his human appearance to slip as his horns curled up from his temples before curling in a wide arch and looping to end with the tips pointed just below his chin and down ward similar to a large rams horns. Scales shimmering just below his skin, along his eyes and joints, lastly his whip like tail slipped or of the top of his low riding pants to curl behind him and his cargo.

He froze mid-step a snarl slipping past his lips as the brunette in his arms latched onto the tip of one of his horns, and suckled on it like a new born. He all but threw the brunette onto the bed before literally ripping his pants off and tossing them to the side as he snarled down at the withering mass of feathers in his nest. "You have to many fucking cloths!" He snarled out reaching out and grabbing the other males shirt in his hand before ripping it away.

Eren let out a loud chirping sound as he withered were he laid his body flushed with his heat as the other male snarled down at him. "Asshole!" he whined even as his eyes fell to the proud length standing between the alpha's legs. He shivered at the size of it even as he felt his body relax even more to help prepare him to take it into himself, he'd never seen a cock stand so proud as it curved just below his navel.

Levi smirked as he ran a hand up his length "Want this omega?" he growled out in response his wings flexing behind him.

"Fuck! Stop fucking tea...!" Eren began only to be cut off as the alpha reached down and ripped his pants off causing his sentence to end with a squeal as his legs fell open on instinct for the alpha. "Mmmm that's more like it." Levi purred out at the site of the omega laid out before him his eyes landing on the other males fluttering hole that seemed to be winking at him.

 


	2. Marks of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter two...not that long of a wait for this one...I can't promise it will always be like this though. Any way thanks for the support so far everyone it means a lot to me ^^

**Multi POV**

 

Crawling onto the bed his entire focus on that soft pink opening that was glistening with the omega's slick. Levi hooked his arms under the other male's legs he lifted the brunettes rear into the air. Leaning down he shivered as he inhaled the heady scent of an in heat omega's slick before his long tongue flicked out to just caress the opening. Eren let out a startled shriek at the sudden new position before he threw his head back with a cry as that devils tongue teased his entrance. It swirled and flicked over the sensitive opening.

"I said don't fucking tease me!" Eren all but growled from were he lay his Caribbean eyes flashing with his annoyance. Levi chuckled before smirking up at the brunette even as he plunged his tongue into the quivering hole. "Oh oh fuck!" Eren groaned out as the slick appendage wiggled its way deeper inside of him, shit fuck he was going to fucking fall in love with that tongue.

Levi chuckled again as the harpy withered wildly as his tongue lapped at his soft insides. Levi was admittedly a fairly pick eater, but shit if the omega didn't taste fucking perfect. He could eat him out all fucking day and not get tired of his sweet taste. He hummed his appreciation of the taste as his tongue continued to wither around the slick cavern his hooded eyes watching the harpy beneath him pant and cry as his tongue teased the hidden bundle of nerves he had found shortly after beginning his exploration of the omega's entrance.

"Ah...shit ah fuck..." Eren groaned out the pleasure coursing threw his veins and positively pulsing within him. He heaved in great breaths of air as his body refused itself the release he so desperately wanted. As an omega in heat he needed an alpha's cock, without it his body would hold him on the edge and not let him go over. Heats were hell to go through alone, but hell this teasing was almost as bad. Heaving himself up on one arm he used his other one to grip one of the horns of his tormentor. Tugging on the appendage he growled "Fuck me already you bastard!" his chest heaving with each breath.

Levi growled as the brunette grabbed his horn ripping his tongue out of the tempting hole and lunging forward to pin the brunette under him. "And here I was being nice and preparing you, but here you are begging me to rip you open. You sure you can handle that harpy?" The raven haired drake asked with a smirk.

Eren grasped as the alpha lunged forward suddenly even as he tightened his hold on the raven's horn. The gruff words the other male spoke caused him to shiver violently, and he couldn't stop the moan that fell from his lips at the image that the words conjured. Before he opened his mouth to reply his head was ruffly yanked to the side suddenly. "Hey wha..." He started to snarl out only to be interrupted.

"The fuck is this?" Levi snarled his gaze narrowed on the faded scare on the brunettes neck. It was unmistakably a mating mark, what the hell had the fucking moron been doing at a bar two days from his heat when he was fucking mated!

Eren snarled and yanking his head from the ravens grip snapping his teeth at the other male "Its a fucking broken bond, what the hell does it smell like ass hole!" he snarled, furious at the other male for bringing up such a sore spot for him right as his heat began to cloud his mind. Making him almost let out a whimper at the thought of being left like this.

Levi froze at the snarled words of the other male freezing over the other male. A broken bond was hard for anyone, most of the time they happened due to a death and rarely did one of the pair survive for long without the other. Fuck was he at that shitty bar because he was missing his fucking mate? For some reason the old mark had Levi filled with rage from the first moment his eyes had landed on it.

Leaning down he ran his nose over the old mark huffing at the skin were the scent of an alpha should have clung. Instead there was only the scent of the omega, hot and heady with his heat. Pulling back he met those flashing blue green gaze with his own "Sorry." he said in a gruff voice

Eren could have sobbed at the alpha's words "Don't...the fucker isn't worth anyone being sorry over him..." he snarled out the words with an angry snarl that cause the alpha to blink at him. Shit...it sounded like the other alpha was alive...that meant...fuck the omega below him hadn't just lost his mate...but had all but been thrown away by them. An omega couldn't break a mating bond if they wanted to. Their instincts wouldn't let them even think about it for more then a few moments before it would trigger a bad reaction of some sort, which usually left them in a hospital.

Levi threw his head back and let out a roar full of rage at the other alpha for the pain they must have put the omega threw. Fuck it must have been his rut making him this furious on the others behalf but shit what he wouldn't do to be able to present the harpy with the broken carcass of the one he had once called mate.

Eren gasped at the drake as the walls shook with the roar that left the other males mouth, he had expected a lot of reactions that was not one of them. Before he could think of something to say the other male lunged forward capturing his lips in a brutal kiss even as his hips slammed forward without warning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to keep leaving at parts like this, sorry I can't seem to help myself


	3. Full to the brim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I seem to be on a bit of a role here..or I may just really want to know what happens next myself as I come up with it as I go Xd! Thanks so much for all the support everyone has shown so far you guys are great! I'm not sure how many more chapters will be pure smut like this...but eventually we will get into the story line I have a few things planed for when I get there but for now sit back and enjoy the ride!

Eren threw his head back as the other male's length plowed into him. "AH! ah ah ah." All he could do was cry out as more and more of it tunneled into him, his more then willing body slowly opening for the invader. Levi's chest rumbled as his length sunk into the welcoming body below him "Ah fuck, your so fucking tight." he growled gritting his teeth to keep a steady pace as he pushed forward until he final bottomed out, and came to rest against the other male's rear. "Ah! Ah..ahl...alpha!" The brunette cried out unable to form a sentence. "Mm that's it, alpha will make you feel fucking fantastic." Levi said as he slowly pulled his hips back dragging his length slowly back out of the male beneath him.

Eren's eyes rolled back as the alpha plowed right back into him without missing a beat that thick length filling him up almost as fast as it left him feeling empty, and aching for more. Levi leveled himself above the omega who still had a grip on one of his horns. Although it was more like the brunette was holding on for dear life as Levi took him apart inch by inch over and over again with a steady rhythm that filled the air with the omega's sweet cries and loud moans. "Mmm like that omega? Like alpha's cock filling up your filthy hole?" Levi snarled out his eyes hooded as he watched the harpy beneath him.

"Ah...oh...ye...yes!" Eren cried out between moans as each thrust sent shivers of delight through his body and left him aching for more. "Gonna cum for alpha? Come on show alpha how much you love his cock." Levi hissed out his pace never increasing, even as the omega's cock twitched between them precum leaking from its angry red tip as it strained.

Eren sobbed at the alpha's words his back arching up off the surface of the nest as his body jumped to due as the alpha ordered. "AH!" a screech left his lips as his world flashed blinding white. Levi licked his lips as the omega's cock spurted ropes of white out to cover both of their stomachs. "Good boy." He praised the sobbing omega even as his pace never hesitated, and he continued his thrusting into the clutching heat of the omega below him.

"Ah mm want me to fill you up omega? Want alpha to give you his hot cum deep in this dirty little belly?" Levi purred out feeling his own end coming fast and hard. Eren cried and sobbed some more at the alpha's words "P...pl...ea!" the omega attempted to form words failing as he continued to sob. Even as the thought put him on the edge of cumming again so soon after the first time, he wanted it so bad to be filled to the brim by this alpha.

Levi hissed as the omega's hole shivered around his length griping him and trying to milk his cock. "Then take it!" He growled out slamming back in fully the base of his cock swelling and locking him in place as he threw his head back, and let out a roar of triumph out even as his cum spurted from him and filled the omega's waiting body. Eren let out another screech as the cock locked inside him and began pumping him full of cum, his own cock jumping as he came for the second time from the sensation of being so full.

"That's it, take it all gonna fill you up so full." Levi hissed into the brunettes ear leaning down onto his elbows as he hovered just over the crying harpy his hips slamming forward every now and then as another load of cum emptied from him, and into the lax body below him. Eren whined at the alpha's words even as the raven haired male made good on his words and gave him more and more of his hot cum.

Levi hummed happily as the now loose grip on his horn fell away as the last of the brunette's strength faded in the face of the drake's climax inside of him. His instincts demanding he surrender completely to the male mating him. Eren could only let out soft pants and sighs as he lay beneath the other male, he'd never before been so full. "How....how much cum do you have?" he finally managed to say in a breathy voice.

Levi chuckled nuzzling his face into the neck below him enjoying the way the soft almost translucent down feathers that had covered most of the harpy felt against his skin. "A lot, and your going to take every drop of if." he said with a smirk into the neck.

Eren sighed, it was a good thing he had taken two weeks off in advance for this heat. Who knew how long it would be before he could walk right again after this. He shivered as another rush of warmth filled him. He was so full of cum, it was like the drake was trying to drown his useless ovaries. His instincts were over the moon at being so full after so many empty heats spent in hell alone.

Levi shifted back up onto his hands to better look at the harpy below him. The feathered creature had completely shifted and was truly breath taking to look at. His hair was a mass of chocolate colored feathers that fell around his face and ran down his back. Were it ended at his neck shorter feathers began, and trailed in a slim line down his back leaving his sides covered only in the soft caramel colored down feathers that decorated his face and chest. If he hadn't been touching the brunette he wouldn't have even noticed the down feathers they matched his skin tone so well, well except for the fact that his rosy nipples disappeared under a thin layer of them.

Those same down feathers ran down his chest into a v that expanded into the brunettes crotch. His hips were covered in the same short brown feathers that ran down his backs, and continued down to his knees were his feathers turned to golden caramel colored scales that ended at his taloned feet. His arms were perhaps the biggest change. The feathers that had lined his arms had grown and spread, the arms disappearing entirely into the mass of feathers, and elongated to almost double in size. His wings were neither incredibly wide, nor slim but were a good balance of both. They shimmered with golden feathers appearing here and there. In short the brunette was as stunning in his full harpy form as he was in his human form.

Eren's eyes widened as the drakes wings suddenly rose up be hind him and flexed. "Ah...mmmmm.." he moaned as his eyes followed those magnificent wings dancing above them in an almost seductive display for the harpy. Levi watched the brunette through hooded eyes smirking as the aqua eyed male's gaze followed the movement of his wings with a wide eyed stare. Leaning down he licked a stripe down the side of the harpy's neck, before he snapped his hips back.

"AH!" Eren exclaimed as the cock he hadn't realized had gone down suddenly left him empty. Levi chuckled as he reared back his steely gaze dropping to focus on the harpy's hole. It was gaping open and shuddering as it tried to close tight and prevent the cum from leaking out of it in a white trickle. "Bastard!" Eren growled.

"Mhm now that is a fucking hot view." Levi said ignoring the brunette's words as he leaned forward and ran a clawed finger delicately up the trail of cum that had leaked out of the puffy red entrance. "Ah! hmmmm." Eren exclaimed at the almost ticklish feeling the claw left behind in its wake, shivering as that same claw circled his opening slowly getting smaller and smaller before the finger was shoved into his gaping entrance.

"Fuck!" Eren hissed as the finger teased his quivering insides. "Yes fuck, that's what we're doing." Levi said with a smirk as he teased the quivering insides of the harpy with his claw. The insides were hot and sticky, and fucking sucking down on his finger trying to draw him in deep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I horrible? I just keep stopping at these spots but I follow my instincts and when they say stop I stop


	4. Morning Showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I know this is maybe a little sudden but on to the main story! keep an eye out for flashback though those things are steamy! ^^

Eren gasped as he sat strait up in his nest. He was breathing like he'd been running a marathon. Shivering he looked down at the mess he'd made of his lap. Letting out a sigh he shifted and stood up shaking out his wings and folding them to his sides as he made his way to his bathroom, his talons making clicking sounds along the way. Ducking through the curtain that separated his bed room from the bath room he sighed as he looked at his reflection. Three days out of his heat and he still smelled like the drake that he had spent it with. Fluffing his feathers he turned to the shower, letting out another sigh as his wings shrunk back into his more useful for knob turning hand he wondered just how long he'd keep smelling like the drake, and when he would stop having wet dreams about their time together. Hell you'd think he was a pining fledgling instead of a full grown man. Stepping into the spray of the shower he hummed as the warm water washed over him, his mind turning back to that first day.

**Flash Back**

 

"Mmmmm look at how this dirty little ass is sucking on my fingers, do they taste good?" Levi asked as he scissored the now two fingers inside the brunette swirling his fingers threw his cum and the slick that was gathered inside the trembling channel. Eren let out a chirp as those fingers teased his pulsing insides stroking the fire that had dimmed earlier back to life. "Ah...look at all this cum, just going to waste here." the raven haired drake said with a hum as he leaned over the harpy.

"Wha?...." Eren tried to say his voice breathy even as his eyes widened as the alpha ran his hand that wasn't playing with the brunettes insides through the mess of cum covering the omega's belly. His aqua eyes widened as the alpha lifted his hand now smeared with the omega's cum to his face smirking down at the brunette the alpha's tongue flicked out. "Mmm is there any part of you that doesn't taste fucking perfect?" Levi asked as he slipped one cum covered finger into his mouth humming appreciatively at the sweet taste of the other male's release.

"Shit!" Eren exclaimed as the fingers inside of him scraped over his prostate. Levi hummed as he continued to clean his hand while the other toyed with the brunettes bundle of nerves. "That feels nice doesn't it?" Levi said as he teased the spot with one of his claws causing the brunette to become a withering mess in his nest. The alpha continued watching the show the other put on for him for a few more moments before leaning forward over the other male. Holding the withering male still by his hip the raven let his long tongue pool out of his mouth the corners of his mouth tilting up at the wide eye's of the other male watching him before he began lapping the remaining cum off of the other male in long stripes.

Levi swirled his tongue into the brunettes navel gathering the last of the splattered mess before smacking his lips. "Mm that was good, I wonder do you have any more to give alpha, omega?" said omega let out a high pitched whine that turned into a moan as that long tongue warped itself around his aching cock. "Oh ohhhhh!" Eren moaned tossing his head back and forth as that sinful appendage squeezed him tight. His eyes snapped open and he let out a gasp as a new sensation was added to his torture, he let out a small shocked screech as he looked down at the other male.

Levi had his eyes closed a look of pleasure on his face as his mouth worked the omega's length. Eren couldn't believe his eyes, an alpha was giving him head. Alpha's were usually all about their own pleasure and tended to forget that a male omega's cock's was more then for show. Sure the cum that came from it couldn't get anyone pregnant, but that wasn't any reason for it to be ignored. But usually alpha's pretended their male omega's didn't have dicks, not this one though fuck not this one.  
  
Levi hollowed his cheeks the tip of his tongue swirling around the tip of the cock in his mouth before it began to tease the dripping opening. Each suck rewarded him with more of the omega's sweat essence. Levi would be lying if he said it wasn't fast becoming his favorite flavor in the world. "Alpha!" Eren cried out as he felt something slick and slim tease his tip going so far as to slip just inside the tiny opening.

Levi opened his eyes to watch the brunette as the cock in his mouth began to tremble, and the tunnel his fingers still played in began to grip him harder. He gave a particularly harsh suck as he slammed his fingers into the brunettes prostate just to watched the brunette scream as he tried to reach his completion and his body refused him. "Alpha alpha alpha!" the brunette cried out tears gathering at his eyes as his orgasm refused to crest. Letting go of the twitching cock with an obscene pop Levi reared back from the other male.

"Tell me what you want from alpha." Levi said licking his lips. Eren sobbed as the fingers inside him continued to torture him "Ple...please!" he managed to get out.

"Hum? Please what?" the raven teased cruelly as he leaned back towards the almost purple colored cock and gave it a slow lick. "Fuck me! Fill me! Please please please...ALPHA!" Eren begged.

"As you wish." Levi said pulling his fingers out of the clutching ass and using the mess that coated his hand to slick up his own hard cock before lining himself with the brunettes entrance and sliding inside. 'Ahh fuck, you feel so good.." he moaned out as he hovered over the other male.

Eren let out a sobbing cry as his legs warped around the other male pulling him as close as possible clutching at the other male with his taloned feet. Leaning forward the alpha captured the other male in a languid kiss that tasted of the omega's sweat cum. Pulling back the alpha hummed before licking his lips.

**End flashback**

Eren gasped as he shook under the spray of his shower shivering as cum ran wetly down his legs to mix with the mess of slick leaking from him. "Shit..." he mumbled as he leaned against the wall of the shower, really cumming from just a fucking memory. Well on the bright side now that his heat was over at least he could cum without a cock filling him up. Shaking his head he quickly finished his shower wipping away traces of his dream from the night before along with the new mess he'd made in the shower down the drain. Stepping out of the shower he quickly dried off, and dressed in a pair of black slacks with a white button up long sleeve shirt. Rolling his sleeves up just past his elbows he slipped his feet into a pair of black tennis shoes before garbing his keys and wallet.

Today would be his first day back since his heat, it would also be the day he met his new partner. Stepping out into the early morning sunshine he let out a sigh before shaking his head, and turning towards work and beginning his morning ritual of running to work. It was a good way for him to wake up, it also kept him from having to fight traffic, and quit honestly the harpy enjoyed it. The streets racing by as his feet hit the pavement over and over it wasn't flying but it wasn't bad either, it was a half an hour run to work in the morning. He could run four times that amount and not break a sweat so he didn't worry about messing up his cloths and simply enjoyed the scenery as it flew by.

Running up the steps to the precinct his stomach protested his decision not to stop and get anything to put in it that morning. Not like he hadn't skipped breakfast before, but today it seemed his stomach was going to be madder at him then usual. Shrugging it off he took a breath and stepped into the building. Making his way through the building and towards his desk he flinched as someone called out behind him.

"Ohhh smells like someone got lucky!" Rolling his eyes he looked over at the one who was now wiggling her eyebrows and smirking at him and said "Yeah laugh it up Sasha, your just jealous you didn't get to taste all of this." sticking his tongue out at the female alpha trying to play it off, luckily for him his stomach chose that moment to announce its continued anger at him with a loud growl.

Sasha blinked and giggled before pulling open one of the drawers of her desk and pulling something out before tossing it at the brunette "Eat this then go in and see the chief he's waiting for you."

Eren blinked as he caught the package "Really Sasha donuts?" He said shaking his head even as he opened the packet of mini powdered treats "Heard anything about my new partner?" he asked as he stuck one of the treats into his mouth.

Sasha laughed nervously "Yeah...your new partner..he's um.." she said trailing off.

"Oh hell did they transfer some freak in to be my partner or something?" Eren asked with a sigh as he polished off the last of the donuts and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Well he's something alright" Sasha continued avoiding eye contact with the brunette. Eren raised an eye brow, it was unusual for the bear shiftier to be so evasive. Letting out a sigh he squared his shoulders, better go ahead and get this over with. And with that thought he made his way to the chief's office and knocked. "Its Yeager." He announced waiting for a reply from inside.

Opening the door when he heard a "Come in." he walked into the office of the police chief, one Erwin Smith big, blonde, and very much a drake. Now that he thought about it he wondered how he had managed to run into two drakes in one city. Unless they were mated they tended to be fairly territorial with one another. Maybe the chief didn't know about the dark haired drake?...well if he didn't he would now due to Eren's scent.

Erwin smiled up at Eren from his seat behind his desk before saying "Welcome back Yeager! Its about time you met your new partner, this is Jean Kirstein. He's a kelpie, I hope the two of you get along!"

Eren's smile turned brittle as he looked at the alpha presented to him by his chief. "Looking good Eren!" Kirstein said with a smile at the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like making Sasha an alpha...don't ask me why but I just did, and a bear shifter is like a were bear Xd but I like saying shifter for most of them as werebear just doesn't sound as nice to me for some reason...I'm odd like that sometimes I suppose, and surprise Erwin's making an appearance already! I thought about making him something else but having him and Levi butt heads due to them being the same species was just too good to pass up. And Jean is a Kelpie a water spirit that is often refereed to as having the front of a horse and the back of a fish.


	5. Burning up the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we go what to expect from this chapter: OCCness lots and lots of OCCness you have been warned! Xd it gets better I promise!

Eren stared down at the hand Jean held out to him before looking back up at the stupid smile on his horse face. "Come on Eren leave the past in the past. We've all moved on you've obviously found someone who loves you for you, and my mate is fixing to have our first pup so everything is good!" Jean said placing his other hand on the omega's shoulder.  
  
Eren swallowed before smacking the hand on his shoulder off "Don't fucking touch me horse face! Don't you ever fucking touch me!" he snarled out his breath coming in fast puffs.

"Yeager! That's enough Kristen is your new partner and that's that, the two of you will get along!" Erwin said a frown on his face.

Eren felt bile rise in his throat before shaking his head "I...no....I have to go to the bath room!" he said before rushing out of the room and running to the bathroom. Throwing the door open he ran into a stall and proceeded to lose the powdered donuts into the porcelain bowl.

He felt tears of frustration run down his face as he continued to dry heave. "Hey hey hey, its okay." a voice said from behind him as a comforting hand rubbed soothing circles into his back. Eren let out a cry as the owner of the hand ran a paper towel over his face and hummed to him. "Shhhh come on now its okay, where's the spunky omega I know?" the voice asked.

Eren let out another cry as he turned to bury his head in the other male's chest clinging to him. Strong arms warped around him one continued to rub circles into his back while the other ran through his hair. Clinging to the other Eren sobbed "Sorry I...I...he..." he tried to get out between sobs.

"He? what did he do, come on tell alpha." the other male said a rough edge entering his voice.

"He's acting like he didn't do anything! Like we should be best friends or something when he...he...he left me! He just left me!" Eren found himself confessing to the alpha's chest he was burred in.

"Yeager! What the hell is...." Erwin started to say as he stomped into the bathroom only to freeze at the sight before him.

Eren froze even as the male holding him let out a low warning growl at the big blonde male filling up the entrance of the bathroom "Back off Erwin!" the other male snarled.

Erwin blinked at the sight before him, Yeager was on the floor in front of the toilet with his face burred in the chest of Erwin's adopted brother. Said brother had sharp white teeth bared threateningly at Erwin. "I had assumed he had run into you on the way into the office, but now I'm not so sure. Want to tell me what my second in command is doing threatening me over one of my officers Levi?"

"Shove it eyebrows! Get out!" Levi hissed at the other drake, moments away from attacking the other male as the male in his arms released the awful scent of an omega in distress all around them.

Erwin lifted one of said eyebrows before raising his hands and saying "Fine, but I expect an explanation." and backing out of the bathroom.

Levi snapped his teeth at the door before turning his attention back to the omega trembling in his arms. He had been working undercover for the last three years, having finally been able to pin down the members of the gang he'd been in at last he was still getting used to being back in the office. Of course he would come back right before his rut so he'd only been back at the office for a few days. The last thing he had expected when he got up today was to find the omega he'd spent his rut with throwing up and reeking of distress today at work.

Hell the scent had had him practically running from his office to the bathroom, and now here he was with a lap full of sobbing omega. Not that that was a bad thing, the omega was welcome to stay on his lap. Looking down at the brunette he frowned as he tried to understand what the brunette was saying. Taking a deep breath he said "Tell me omega, tell me who left you?"

Eren lifted his head and met the steely gaze he thought he'd never see again with his own watery ones "My...my...mate." he said the last part barely whispered out.

Levi snarled angrily his face turning into a mass of fury. Eren blinked as the scent of a furious alpha surrounded him, oddly enough it was comforting to him. Meeting those aqua orbs Levi hissed out "He's here? The son of a bitch!"

Eren nodded his head "Yeah...partner..." he murmured wide eyed.

Levi snapped his teeth "Partner? That fucking eyebrows is really fucking asking you to fucking partner with the fucking alpha douche bag that abandoned you? That fucker!" Levi snarled out his eyes flashing in his fury.

Eren nodded before shaking his head "I...I don't think he knows..." he murmured sitting back in the alpha's arms. Shit he couldn't believe he'd lost it like that. Its not like Chief Smith could possibly know that his new transfer had left Eren a broken mess.

"Well then he will fucking know! Like hell you'll partner with that fucker! If I have to partner with you my fucking self I fucking will!" Levi snarled out angrily.

Eren blinked at the snarling alpha before him before clearing his throat and releasing his grip on the other male wiped his eyes "Sorry, fuck I don't know where that came from. I'm over the ass, really I am shit. But he just had to rub it in that his new omega's giving him a clutch..something I could never do." he said ending with a sad look on his face.

"Fucker! Like all you are is a fucking set of ovaries or some shit, ass should be kicked off the force or some shit." Levi snarled out.

Eren blinked before bursting out laughing "I'm pretty sure its not against the law to break a bond...but thanks...um..." he said trailing off when he realized he still didn't know the other male's name.

Levi snorted "It should be, Levi Smith vice captain." he added his name. When the Smiths had adopted him he had gladly taken their last name, he didn't want anything to do with the shit stain that had donated DNA to him. Fucker had abandoned his mate, and drake bonds didn't break his mother had fucking withered away pinning for her mate.

Eren blinked "Vice?....the one that's been undercover? Shit I sure know how to pick them, Eren Yeager officer." he said with a chuckle.

Levi smirked and said "I believe I did the picking hot stuff." Eren blushed bright red at the nickname.

**Flash Back**

Eren gasped as the alpha above him held perfectly still just sitting there his hard length filling the omega up. Levi hummed as he watched the male below him through narrowed eyes. By now the omega should be too deep into his heat to not be begging the alpha to knot him again and fill him up with more cum. However while the omega was flushed a bright red and twitching around his length the other male seemed to be holding back still.

"Why the fuck are you holding back?" Levi hissed out as he shifted his hips causing the male below him to gasp "Let go, alpha will take care of you." he said as he shifted his hips back and slowly pushed back in.

"Ah...bu...I..." Eren gasped out, let go? He couldn't do that, it was too dangerous. But even as he thought that the slow drag of the cock inside him pushed at the walls of his resistance.

"Come on, give it up to me." Levi all but purred out as he continued to slowly move his cock in and out of the tight channel. Eren sobbed as the hard cock inside him took the wall that was his resistance apart piece by piece. "I...I..." Eren sobbed out holding on to his resistance by a slim threat that snap when the cock inside of him shifted in angle and slammed right into his prostate.

"Ahh!" He screeched out his vision going hazy as he succumbed to his full heat, he was burning up so hot. Levi gasped as the harpy below him burst into flames. He shivered as the flames licked at his scales, the figure below him withering and whining incoherently. The golden feathers that had been scattered before now covered the brown almost completely. "Shit, a Phoenix harpy? Hell were the fuck have you been all my life?" Levi growled out as the flames licked at him.

As a fire drake fire was as much a part of him as breathing being surrounded by the white hot flames of the omega below him was fucking fantastic feeling. Good thing his nest was fire proof, and that he'd had shitty glasses spell the den as well as he couldn't be bothered to pull out of the little fire ball below him to keep the fire from spreading. Hell he would have continued to fuck the omega as the apartments burned down around them, and been happy as fuck about it.

He felt a haze begin to settle over his own vision as the pheromone's of the omega below him in full heat pulled him into his full rut, ideally he wondered if he'd be able to remember half of the fucking the two of them were fixing to do when this was all over. Thoughts quickly left him all together as his senses were fully submerged into taking the creature below him further apart. "Mine!" He heard himself hiss out as the last of his consciousness retreated. "Yo...yours!" he faintly heard in response.

  **End Flash Back**

"Mmm I don't know what the fuck your thinking about, but maybe you shouldn't think about how fucking good I am in the sack at work." Levi said with a smirk as the scent of the omega's building arousal began to fill the air.

Eren bit his lip and shook his head "Shit, its your fault!" he grumbled as he pulled himself away from the alpha and slowly stood up.

Levi huffed out a laugh and said "Oh I know, that tight little ass couldn't possibly have gotten enough of me. But we are at work, and while I would love to bend you over those sink's, and give you just what your begging for. Eyebrows is probably listening in on us from the other side of the door, and the fucking noise you make when I take you apart is for me only. And I'd hate to have to kill the fucker for hearing that, he is family and all that shit." as he rose to his own feet.

"Family?" Eren asked as he flushed the toilet and went to wash his hands.

Levi sighed as he went to wash his own hands, he didn't want to think about what the hell was now on his pants. "Yeah the fucker is my brother." Levi said as he wiped his hands off on a paper towel.

Eren blinked and said "huh...I didn't think drakes had multiple mates?" tilting his head curiously.

Levi snorted and said "Oh hell no, I'm adopted. What part of me looks like I might have DNA in common with that giant?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone realize that the entire heat/rut the two of them did not tell each other their names? 'giggles' cause they didn't Were you expecting Levi to show up so suddenly? I hope not I was aiming for a surprise there, and enjoying every moment of it. Why are Levi and Erwin brothers? Because I could?...and I thought it would be an interesting twist hehe. What is a phoenix harpy you ask? Well if a harpy is generally a specific type of bird (and in this story they are) then Eren needs to be something flashy, and with as hot headed as he is a phoenix seems perfect for him. 
> 
> On a side note I don't hate Jean...but in this story he is a bit of a...how should I put this...ass wipe yeah lets go with that, a question you might want to ask yourself. How did a Kelpie which is a sea creature mate with a phoenix harpy?


	6. Buttery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here is the next chapter! sadly lacking in the smut department but I just couldn't find the right spot for it hehe, and I'd once again like to thank everyone who reads this! Weather you leave comments or kudos it means a lot to me!

Eren laughed "That's why I thought you'd at least have one parent different." he tried to justify as they made their way towards the door.

"Nah, we can only knock up one omega. Its our mate or no little shits at all." Levi said as he pushed the door open shoving the blond leaning on the door in the process. "Did you enjoy your ease dropping eyebrows?" he asked the blonde

Erwin looked over Eren before saying "Is Kristein really your ex mate Yeager?"

Eren took a breath before saying "Yeah, you might want to reconsider making him my partner. I can't say that I won't try and roast the guy at the first chance I get."

Erwin frowned and crossed his arms over his chest "Hell, the higher ups have said everyone has to have a partner...I guess I could put you with Hange and Kristein with Levi." he said thoughtfully.

Eren didn't really mind the crazy alpha witch vampire, even if she did take the cake I mean who decides hey I'm a blood sucking vampire! I should become a witch! Witches were usually human, but no one ever accused Hange of being normal by any means. "As long as its not Kristein I don't care really..." he said.

"You really want to pair me with someone who I've thought about killing for the past two weeks?" Levi asked Erwin raising an eyebrow at the giant.

"Hell Levi I can't partner you with an omega you've been fucking!" Erwin said with a sigh.

"Hey! Omega standing right here!" Eren said with a hiss as the alpha's bickered back and forth.

Erwin flinched "Sorry Yeager." Looking guilty at talking about one of his officers like that.

"Well this is fucking fun, but I don't know maybe we should move this fucking conversation somewhere were we don't have such a fucking huge audience?" Levi said crossing his arms and glaring at the entire precinct that was staring at the group.

Erwin frowned before nodding and snapping out "Back to work people, those reports won't write themselves!"

As everyone quickly got back to work Erwin let out a sigh "Come on lets discuss this in my office." he said glancing over his shoulder at the pair behind him.

Eren sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he followed behind the chief, and briefly wondered how he managed to get himself into these situations. I mean he'd moved away from the city he'd lived in when horse face meant something to him. Transferring out here to this remote city had been his way of moving on, literally and figuratively. And yet the stupid water pony still managed to find him, what had he done to deserve this shit?

Levi wondered what the brunette was thinking about, he looked like he really needed to take a shit. Maybe he needed to eat more fiber or some shit.

Erwin strode through the doors to his office and froze in the door. "Hello mountain man, how the fuck do you want us to get past your giant ass?" Levi asked tapping his foot impatiently as he glared at the blonde's back. Erwin rolled his eyes before stepping into his office and moving to sit at his desk.

Eren lifted an eye brow at the two siblings before shaking his head and stepping into the office once more. And that would be the reason he left the office in the first place, and probably why the chief had paused. Probably tried to figure out how he could get Kristein out of his office without having him touch Eren or Levi, and failing that decided the best course would be to get the harpy and drake into the office before sending the kelpie out.

Blinking Eren moved to take a seat, it wasn't even nine and he was already exhausted. Of course Kristein being the horse face that he was did not take the hint and decided it would be a good idea to add to the list of reasons Eren wasn't pleased to say the least. "What gives Eren? You sick or something?" Jean asked.

Levi blinked at the other alpha in the room, this he had not expected. Why was there a fucker in Erwin's office? Wait...he must have told him to stay here when he went to find Eren. "You know, I really don't think a shit stain like you should be here right now, but feel free to stay I'm having this really big urge to have fish for lunch right now." Levi said his eyes narrow slits were they pinned the other alpha in place.

Of course Eren's stomach chose that moment to announce that it still existed and was fairly empty. "Look shortie I don't know who you are but..." Jean started to say ignoring Eren's stomach in favor or getting in a pissing match with an unknown alpha only to stop short as he found himself pinned to the wall by an angry omega.

"I don't know what the hell you've been doing for the past four years, but do yourself and your pathetic mate a favor and shut the hell up before I fucking barbecue you're ass!" Eren hissed out his eyes flashing in fury. How dare this sorry excuse of an alpha speak like that to Levi?

"Eren! Let go of him this instant!" Erwin demanded raising from his desk. Slamming his palms down on his desk as he pushed himself up. "No no, go on I'm enjoying this." Levi interrupted an amused grin on his face at the look on the pinned alpha's face. That was a look of pure terror, looks like he knew the harpy wasn't joking which made the drake wonder how the hell had the fucker ever gotten Eren through his heats when he fucking burst into flames when he really got into his real heat.

Erwin growled in frustration before saying "Your not helping Levi!"  
  
Levi blinked before raising a pierced eyebrow at the other drake "I thought you didn't want me to help Eren flambe fish boy here? But hey I'm easy going I'll be more then happy to help if you want me too." he said with a sharp tooth grin towards the blond alpha.

"Dammit Levi! Your the Vice Caption would it hurt you to act like it?" Erwin said gritting his teeth.

"Honestly? Probably would." Levi replied simply blinking as the chief smacked his head against his palm in frustration.  
  
"Alright, Yeager let go of Kristien, Kristien get out of here we will discuses your partner some more latter." Erwin said with a sigh.  
  
Eren let go of the alpha and took a step back hissing some more as the two toned male fled the room while he could. "Well that was fun, can we do it again?" Levi asked with a smirk towards Erwin.

Erwin chose to ignore his brother, honestly he should be used to the way Levi was by now, but some how the other male still managed to annoy him. Probably had something to do with the brother thing in the first place. Sighing he sat down and motioned for the other two males to do so as well. Eren huffed as he took his seat crossing his arms over his chest. Levi rolled his eyes before taking the remaining seat.

"So the fuck are we doing now? Cause I don't know about you but I still have a shit tone of paperwork to fill out." The raven said leaning back into the chair.

Erwin rolled his eyes "Yes Levi I'm aware of how much paperwork you still need to finish, I've been waiting on that paperwork for three days now. That however is besides the point at this time, right now we have another dilemma." the blonde drake said taping his fingers on his desk in agitation.

"We? No no you have a dilemma, I plan to go do some more of that fucking paperwork. Then I'm going to drag this shitty harpy out to get lunch, and maybe fuck him before I come back and think about doing some more of that same shitty paperwork you so lovingly gave me." Levi said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hey! When the hell did I agree to this!" Eren demanded leaning forward in his seat glaring at the dark haired alpha.

Levi hummed as he eyed the brunette before saying "That reminds me, hey come with me to lunch brat."

Eren blinked "Oh smooth really smooth." he said crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes at the raven.

Levi smirked at the harpy and said "As butter."

Erwin stared his mouth falling open, Levi was actually...flirting? In all the years they had known each other the blond had never seen the raven do anything at all even remotely like this. Eren snorted "Wa...was that a pick up line?" he said as he fell into a fit of giggles at the smirk his question earned him from the alpha.

Shaking his head to clear it Erwin decided that now was not the best time to dwell on his brothers oddness. "Oh no you don't, I still have to give everyone partners and now I have only two options that don't involve Kristien potentially meeting a grizzly end at the hands of one of my own officers." Erwin said bringing the attention in the room back to himself.

Levi rolled his eyes before saying "Fine, what the fuck are these options eyebrow's."

Erwin held up one of his fingers "One I can partner you with Hange, Erin with Mike, and myself with Kristien" Holding up a second finger he said "Or two I can partner you with myself, Erin with Hange, and Krestien with Mike."

Levi snorted "Oh I'm sure there would be no problem with having your brother your partner, the fuckers already try and say you play favorites with me as it is you really wanna give the shits more ammo then you go right ahead and be my fucking guest."

Erwin nodded his head with a sigh and said "Yeah, I guess that limits us to the first  option."

Levi frowned and said "I could always partner with Eren myself."

Erwin frowned at Levi and said "You shouldn't be fucking your partner."  
  
Levi clicked his teeth at that response and turned his head away crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine what ever Mike should be fine for Eren, the fucking four eyes would bother me anyway."

Erwin raised a brow and sat back "Fine that settles it I suppose Eren you can go now, Levi you stay here I want to speak to you separately." the blond drake said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, whatever anyone's better then horse face." The brunette huffed out as he got up and left the office.

**Levi's POV**

Levi crossed one leg over the other after the brunette closed the door. "What the fuck do you want now eyebrows?" he asked.

Erwin rubbed his chin before he asked "Is he the one?"  
  
Levi scowled and said "How the hell should I know? There isn't exactly a manual for this shit."

Not for the first time Levi cursed his ancestry. A drake had two ways of telling if they had met their mate. The first one was said mate getting pregnant, or in some cases being impregnated by them. The second was a vision supposedly had on the birthday following the meeting, and fuck if his birthday wasn't almost nine months away. In other words he was up shit creek without a paddle.

Erwin sighed "I suppose not, but there is a chance. Especially with how protective you seem to be of him."  
  
Levi clicked his teeth and scowled at the other drake. "Don't give me that look, you were ready to rip my head off over him crying." Erwin said a smug expression on his face.

"What the fuck ever, can I g..." Levi started to say only to stop mid sentence as the fire alarms sounded through out the building.  
  
"Shit!" Erwin said rushing up and out of his office minuets behind Levi who was already ahead of him.

**Meanwhile with Eren**

Eren sighed as he left the office, he honestly didn't know much about Mike other then the fact that the bear shifter had a crazy sense of smell. He had the nickname of the Bearhound in the precinct due to his habit of sniff first talk later. Frowning in thought he hummed to himself he was pretty sure the other male was a beta but that's about it he seemed to be really quite.

"Hay Eren! I heard you've had a fun morning!" A bubbly voice said from behind him. Eren blinked and said "Yeah you could put it like that, what are you doing here Historia? I thought you were still on maternity?" smiling down at the positively sparkling omega fae.

"Oh I am, I just came by to drop Ymir off her lunch, the silly thing left it at home this morning." Historia said with a giggle.

More like the alpha harpy had left it on purpose to be able to see her mate during the day. While fae normally had live births, it seemed their little one was taking after its alpha and had come out as an egg. Which made baby sitting so much easier, its an egg it just sits there...being an egg. Shaking his head to keep his mind from wandering down that road he smirked and said "Did she now? And how is your clutch looking?"

"Oh he's doing so well! Yesterday he wiggled! I'm positive of it even though Ymir doesn't believe me, oh I better get home I don't want to leave him alone for too long." The blonde said happily.

"What kind of omega are you? Leaving a pup home alone?" a voice suddenly butted in dripping with scorn.

HIstora let out a gasp spinning around to stare at the alpha who had spoken. Eren gritted his teeth and said "Butt the fuck out horse face, an egg is fine on it own for a few hours."

"How the hell would you know? Its not like you'll ever have one no matter how much that shortie fucks you now will you?" Jean said crossing his arms over his chest. Now that the chief wasn't around he had no obligation to be nice to this failure of an omega.

"Don't you talk about Eren like that!" Histora gasped stomping her foot in anger.

Jean snorted and said "Oh I'm so scared, the bitch is mad at me." rolling his eyes.

The air seemed to shimmer before Eren snarled under his breath and lunged towards the kelpie his fury causing him to burst into flames.

"Holly shit!" Some one yelled as the fire alarmed sounded and the sprinklers came to life to try and put out the fire's that were sparking off of Eren and setting anything they landed on ablaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun is Jean an ass? yes yes he is, will he survive? that depends on weather Erwin or Levi see's the fight first I suppose we'll have to wait and see hehe And it has been asked if I have a beta, the answer is no not at this time if your interested drop me a message or if you see a mistake feel free to point it out in your comment or a message! 
> 
> Oh and I should maybe explain why Mike is a bear and not a wolf? cause one he looks more like a shagy bear to me, and two bears have one of the best senses of scent in the animal kingdome


	7. Blood on the Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd here's the next chapter! Thanks again everyone for all the love...hopefully you'll still love the story after this chapter

Erwin and Levi stared in shock at the sight before them. Eren was covered in angry white flames that seemed to have destroyed his cloths, his wings stretched out wide as Jean, who was covered in greenish colored scales and what looked suspiciously a lot like slime fended off the talons of the angry harpy. The harpy seemed to have the upper hand as the kelpi had blood running freely from several nasty looking scratches along his arms.

Erwin opened his mouth to order the two apart when the alpha finally landed a blow on the omega. The harpy screeched as he fell back his wings wrapping around his middle protectively as he crumbled to the ground. Levi went from slightly amused to rage filled as the scent of the omega's blood filled the air. His wings ripped through his shirt as he shot forward and with a almost careless back handed swat sent the kelpie flying into the wall with a thud before turning all of his attention to the harpy on the ground a low crooning echoing from his chest as he crouched over the male.

"What's wrong? Were are you hurt?" Levi demanded crouching down beside the harpy, ignoring the gust of wind that suddenly picked up and snuffed out all of the stray flames and contained the remaining flames around the alpha drake and harpy.

Eren lifted his aqua eyes to meet Levi's "I...I..." he tried to say unsure how to explain what exactly was wrong, when he didn't really know himself.

"Eren, sweat heart I need you to turn off your flames so I can examine you okay?" Historia said softly from outside the bubble of wind that contained the flames of the male.

Eren nodded before gritting his teeth pulling his fire in was hard, especially when he was hurting so much but he managed it. Levi snarled at the short female who was getting closer to him and Eren, he didn't know her. "Shhhhhhh its okay alpha, I'm no threat I'm just going to help Eren out okay?" Historia said softly keeping her gaze on the floor and her head tilted submissively.

"Its...she's okay...she's a healer..." Eren said even as he continued to tremble as the alpha wrapped one arm around his back to support him and petted his trembling wings were they were wrapped around him. Levi nodded his head at the fae his steely gaze shifting to run over everyone in the room. It seemed Erwin was now checking on the kelpi since his wind was no longer required to keep the fire in control, as a wind drake the wind was much more then something he just used to fly it was a part of him.

Moving slowly Historia knelt down beside the fallen harpy "Can you tell me were he hit you Eren?" she asked softly.

Slowly the harpy shifted his wings away to revile the ugly purpling bruise that was already forming on his lower stomach. Historia just barely kept herself from gasping at the sight, before slowly lifting her palm to hover over the stomach a soft green light pulsing from it. She bit her lip and closed her eyes to allow her magic to find the damage and heal it. Levi stared at the bruise his insides twisting as he clutched the brunette tighter. Said brunette let out a shuttering cry as the coolness of the fae's magic sank into him.

Historia sighed as the glow stopped and raised her gaze to meet that of the two males. "It...its better then it could have been." she said softly.

"That isn't very comforting, what the hell is wrong!" Levi hissed through sharp teeth.

Historia smiled softly "I suppose not, it seems that the blow caused the lining of his womb to shed. That's where the blood is coming from, its probably because the lining was still fragile since his heat ended so recently. The bleeding has stopped now, but he's going to need to take it easy for the next week."

Eren shuddered and said "How easy are we talking Historia?"

The fae sighed and said "We're talking no walking easy Eren, your body is really fragile right now and it seems some how only part of the lining came loose. If your not careful the rest will come loose, and that could be very bad if we couldn't stop the bleeding."

Levi let out a sigh as he burred his face in the brunettes neck inhaling the sent of the omega before lifting his head and saying "So I guess that mean's no fucking then?"

Historia blushed scarlet and said "De..definitely not!" with a stutter at the forwardness of the alpha.

"Levi! Do you ever think of anything else?" Eren demanded his wings fluffing up in frustration at the other male.

Levi tilted his head and said "Sometimes, when your not around I do." his face a mask of seriousness. Eren let out a groan at that response even as the raven continued speaking "So what about orgasms? Can we just not bump uglies or is everything a no."

Eren let out a startled gasp and turned tomato with embarrassment at the other males continued questions. Historia coughed into her hand her own face bright red "Um...everything I'm afraid if he um..." she started to say. "Cums?" Levi helpfully supplied. Laughing a little she continued "Um yes that if he does then his womb would convulse and right now that could be a problem so um no bumping anythings for the next week please."

"Eren, I've gotten Kristien's side of the story what's yours?" Erwin asked coming to stand over the group crossing his arms over his chest and starring down at the three figures on the floor.

Levi's eyes narrowed at the other drake letting out a low hiss in warning. Erwin's blue eyes met Levi's silver before he looked away with a sigh "Look, I know your hurt but I need to know what happened. And for petes sake stop acting like I'm going to hurt him Levi!" the blonde said scowling at his brother.

Levi clicked his teeth before turning his face back into the brunette's neck. He knew his brother wouldn't hurt the harpy, that didn't mean he had to treat the other male nicely after all if he had never agreed to the sea ponies transfer then Eren wouldn't be off his things I can fuck list.

Historia chose that moment to speak up "He was defending me! That nasty man called me a bad mother, and a bitch!" standing she stomped her foot even as the harpy who had been watching her closely from the sidelines let out a screech, and spun around to were the kelpie was sitting on a bench across the room. "Ymir! I'll deal with Kristien why don't you take the rest of the day off and go check on your clutch with Historia." Erwin quickly said drawing the other alpha's attention back to her mate.

Historia nodded and said "I think I like that idea, I wanna get home and check on our little one please Ymir?" blinking her big eyes up at her mate.

Ymir predictably melted under the gaze of her mate a soft smile forming on her lips "Yeah sure..but you better make sure that shit sack knows his place!" she said ending with a hiss towards the chief.

Erwin nodded his understanding as the pair left, Historia patting Eren's head and telling him to take it easy once again on the way. Eren nodded to the two females if moving meant he might have that kind of pain again then he was perfectly happy to not move.

"So he called Historia some names, and that means you attack him?" Erwin said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Eren turned his face into Levi's chest an angry scowl on his face refusing to admit that he shouldn't have let the horse face get to him like that. He had just been so mad at the way the fucker had been acting, one minuet like he and Eren were best friends and the next like he was so much better then the brunette. He had just lost it, which wasn't really all that uncommon for him. What was uncommon was him going full on phoenix on his ass, that was something he rarely did I mean it wasn't safe for anyone to be around him when he was like that. Yet here he was in the middle of a crowded building with people he knows and likes and does he think about the fact that he could hurt them? No all the thinks about is his sudden urge to burn the kelpie to ashes.

Erwin sighed and said "I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you for a week with no pay Yeager."

Eren blinked "Wait wouldn't I be out anyway under doctors orders?" he asked confused.

Erwin smirked at the brunette before saying "Levi, take the rest of the day off and get Yeager home. He can't exactly do it himself right now, and you can't work without a shirt. Its against protocol. Be ready to have to fill out an incident report explaining why you tried to throw Kristien through the wall tomorrow." and turning and leaving.

Levi scowled, more paperwork that was just what he needed. Fucker was lucky he hadn't simply ripped his head off, but does anyone appreciate his level of restraint? No of course fucking not, the shits. Clicking his teeth he carefully slipped his other arm under the brunettes rear and lifted him up into his arms.

Eren bit his lips as he shifted his wings to cover himself up as he was carried bridal style by the smaller male for the second time sense he met him. Of course his stomach chose this moment to once again announce its lack of sustenance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm sorry! I know its not a fun chapter at all, but it is necessary for the story to go forward. And before we go here's a little info for the road (oh and before I forget I'm making a lot of this up as I go so if your a doctor or something then blame anything that's doesn't sound quit right on magic 'shifty eyes')  
> Fae: They look like humans only generally shorter, and with generally really big eyes. They specialize in healing magic, but can also be fierce worriers if the need arises. Overall a very nurturing and loving race


	8. A Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware the feels! 'sniffles' oh the feels

Levi blinked at the loud gurgling sound Eren's stomach made. Snorting he carefully shifted the bundle in his arms so that one of his arms was free even as he walked towards the exit of the department. Nodding to the bear shifter that opened the door for him and his cargo as he used his now free hand to dig into his pants pocket he said "Anything you don't like?"

Eren chirped as he was shifted into a one armed hold, and thanked Sasha for opening the door, while the alpha holding him dug for something in his pocket. He blinked at the question the other male suddenly threw at him "Wha?...." he said in confusion as the other male stood on the top of the stair case.

"Is there anything you don't like. Come on brat its not a hard question." The drake said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number on it looking expectantly at the brunette.

"Uh I...no?" Eren said some what confused. Levi nodded before he spoke into the phone "Yeah this is a special rush order." he paused a moment before humming and saying "Two range specials, yes I am serious why would I joke?" he looked annoyed at the phone before huffing and saying "Yeah, hold on a minuet." so saying held the phone up to Eren's ear and said "Address, now brat."

Eren blinked "Hello? Um yeah..." the brunette said into the phone somewhat hesitantly before giving the person on the other end his address.  
When he was finished Levi put the phone back up to his own ear "You got that right? Good if its there in less then thirty then there will be an extra a two hundred in it for you. Yes I am serious, good I'll see you there then." he said finishing he slipped his phone back into his pocket and adjusted his hold on the harpy in his arms before he launched them both into the air with a beat of his wings.

Eren blushed an extra two hundred? Just what exactly had the other male ordered he wondered as he snuggled into the other males chest as they glided threw the air. The alpha was going at a slow smooth pace so as to not jostle him. He sighed and wonder how he always managed to get himself into theses situations. Yawning he felt his eyelids droop, as he dozed in the drake's arms he felt a rumble echo from the others chest and hummed contently at the crooning of the other male.

Levi's eyes shifted as he flew, scanning the skies and ground rushing beneath them. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't feeling just a little protective of the brunette in his arms. Hell he was really in deep shit, he thought as he failed to stop the crooning that rumbled from him. He blinked as he glided to a slow stop, landing softly on his feet to stare at the house the address the brat had given led him too. For some reason the last thing he had expected was a veritable mansion.

"Fancy digs you got, quick question though do you have your keys?" Levi said as it occurred to him that either said objects had been burned up...or they were on the floor of the department.

Eren blinked up at the house before him "Its spelled to unlock for me..." he murmured before turning his face back into the males chest.

Levi snorted "This happens a lot to you?" he asked as he strode up to the door and shifting so that one of his hands was free opened the door.

Eren huffed "Sometimes shit happens." he said into the chest of the other man.

"Isn't that the fucking truth." Levi murmured as he walked into the entrance hall letting out a whistle "Gotta say this is not what I expected." he said looking around. The place looked mostly deserted as he moved through the hallway, it almost seemed unlived in only the occasional sign that someone lived here could be seen.

Eren sighed and said "Yeah, I know what you mean. I actually inherited this place from a second cousin of mine who I never actually met. It came to me at a time when I really needed to move, and I was just happy to be able to transfer to the precinct in the city it was in without any problem." the place was way to big for one person, he didn't spend a heck of a lot of time here.

"Nice." Levi said walking further into the house. "So where's your bed room?" he added as he looked around some more.

"Up stairs, first door on the left." the harpy said his voice sleepy sounding, if he had been tired before now he was exhausted.

Levi nodded absently as he climbed up the large winding stair case that was at the end of the hall. Opening the door he blinked at the sight before him, the room was huge. It was so big it had to be spelled to be this large. In the center was a nest on a circular mattress, stepping into the room he made his way to it. The sides were lined with bright gold feathers that had obviously come from the harpy in his arms, and it looked like the brunette was in the middle of making it bigger. It must have originally been much smaller if the gap at the foot of the nest was anything to go by, but now it seemed the brunette had decided it needed to be expanded. When it was complete it looked like it would fit two with room to spare.

He felt something that felt suspiciously like approval curl threw his stomach as he gently laid the now fast asleep harpy down into the nest. Absently he ran his hand along the soft sides the brunette had built up. He watched the brunette slumber for a few moments before getting up and looking around. He chuckled at the curtain that separated the main room from what must have been the bathroom. It was something harpy's tended to do only in places they were most comfortable being fully shifted in. Shaking his head Levi decided to explore a bit, he still had a while before the food got here anyway he thought absently as he scratched at his wrist.

**Time skip**

Levi hummed as he ran his clawed hands along his wings scraping softly as he pulled his hands down. When the door bell rung he clicked his teeth before shifting to stand from were he was sitting on a stool at the island in the kitchen. Absently he sat down the dark scales he had collected from his wings onto the growing pile of scales on the island before going to get the door. Throwing open the door he glared at the group of people on the steps "About damn time! You'd think I'd ask you for some shit that was hard or something!" he snarled at the group of people who were carrying large covered trays.

"Well come on you can sit this shit on the table." He snarled out stomping through the house and leading the group to the dinning room. After the last dish had been sat down on the long table he pulled out his wallet and handed over the cash. "Next time don't take so fucking long!" he snapped as he all but stalked the group back out the front door before slamming said door closed and locking it.

Turning back he picked up one of the platters and grabbed a fork and knife from the kitchen before making his way to the slumbering brunette. Pausing he watched the sleeping omega for a few moments before setting on the edge of the nest, setting the platter and utensils down at his feet before reaching out a clawed hand and cupping the brunettes cheek.

"Hey there, come on its time to eat." he said in a surprisingly soft voice. Fuck it should be illegal to be that cute he thought as the brunette blinked sleepy eyes up at him, before he let out a content croon and snuggled his face into the alpha's palm.

Eren yawned as he woke up some more blushing as his stomach let out a loud grumble as he took a deep breath. What ever the drake had ordered smelled fantastic, the brunette was practically drooling at the scents that filled the air. Levi chuckled before leaning down and carefully shifting the harpy so he was propped up by the edge of the nest before picking up the platter and setting it in the brunette's lap.

Eren blinked down at the platter before he shook his wings out shifting them into hands that would make eating easier. Lifting the lid off of the platter Levi smirked at the groan the brunette let out at the sight of the dish. It was a boar roast, the entire roast surrounded by vegetables and dripping with gravy. Without saying anything at all to the raven Eren cut into the plate of food only to groan again at the almost bloody center of the roast he found.

Taking a bite he sighed happily, it was just what he was craving. Something wild and bloody, the vegetables and gravy were just a frame for it as far as he was concerned. Levi sat back and watched as the harpy devoured the roast as if he hadn't eaten in days. Standing he went and retrieved a second platter as the first was rapidly emptied. He chuckled when he returned to the harpy poking at the vegetables, the only thing left on the plate with a resigned look on his face.

Eren opened his mouth to comment on the chuckle only to blink as the tray was replace with a new one. The lid lifting to reveal a roasted turkey, he opted to dig into the new food instead of saying something that may make the alpha decide not to let him keep the turkey. Levi hummed happily as he brought the empty platter to the kitchen. This process happened two more times before the omega let out a content sigh.

"Finally full brat?" Levi asked with a smirk as he took the half eaten platter from the omega's lap.

"Mmm yeah, thanks." Eren said yawning tiredly his eyes drooping.

Levi set the platter down on the ground before leaning over the already half asleep harpy and shifting the omega to lay back down. "Mmmm night, alpha..." the brunette mumbled as he drifted off.

"Good night omega." Levi replied tucking a stray feather behind the brunettes ear before he gave in to the urge to lean down and plant a soft kiss on the forehead of the sleeping male. Standing back up he picked the half eaten plate up and made his way to the dinning room after putting the cover back on the plate and storing the rest of the dish in the fridge. Grabbing some clean utensils he made his way to the dinning room were half of the platters still sat untouched. Sitting down he allowed himself to have his own meal, ignoring the feeling he had from making sure the omega was well fed before he fed himself.

He had only finished half of his meal, about half of the remaining dishes, when his cell phone rang. Clicking his teeth the drake pulled the phone from his pocket. Seeing who was calling him he debated ignoring the call, but knowing that they would only call him over and over until he gave in and answered the pone decided against it. "What do you want shitty-glasses?" he said with scowl that was wasted on the fish he was glaring at.

"When's my wedding invitation coming? Can I be the best person for you? Please Levi please please pleaseeee." the voice on the other end whined.

Levi blinked "Wedding? What the hell are you talking about?" he said clicking his teeth in frustration.

"The one your having with that cute little harpy you spent your rut with! I hear that you almost killed some poor soul over him!" The voice replied with a chuckle.

Levi blinked "Really Hange? What makes you think I'm going to marry him? I don't even know if he's my fucking mate or not." he said his stomach churning in agitation at the four eyes.

"Ah but you're super protective of him right? And I hear you carried him all the way home! And then instead of going home you stayed with him to take care of him, and make sure he was okay!" Hange said with a pout evident in her voice.

Levi narrowed his eyes "And how would you know I didn't go home? You better not have broken into my fucking den again shitty-glasses!" he snarled into the phone.

"Its not really breaking in if the spells let me in is it? Anyway I bet your still there with him aren't you! Oh I can't wait to see the babies! They will have such adorable scowls!" Hange said with a coo.

Levi felt like banging his head on the table, but chose instead to say "It is is you weren't supposed to make the spell allow you in by yourself. And shut up, if he is my mate he's not able to have brats. Its why his shit stain of an ex-mate left him."

Hange made a clucking noise before saying "Ah but its been proven that drake mates aren't fertile to anyone other then their mate, even if they aren't drakes" her voice full of smugness.

Levi almost dropped the phone at that. He would have been happy to adopt if the omega had really wanted a clutch, he had never thought of having kids of his own before the harpy. But suddenly the thought of a small face with bright aqua eyes filled his mind and he felt his heart squeeze. "Just think about it Levi, he could be pregnant right now!" Hange added smugly.

Levi's heart squeezed again as the days event's played out in his mind. "If..if he was...what are the chances of him not losing it if he got punched in the gut..." he said closing his eyes his heart throbbing in his chest.

Hange was silent for a moment before her voice responded much more sober sounding then before "Not good Levi, sorry my friend."

"Yeah...that's what I thought..." Levi said softly pushing away his plate of food suddenly not hungry anymore. "Look can I ask you a favor Hange? Can you pack me a bag and bring it to me..." he added as he stood slowly and began to put away the rest of the left overs.

"Sure thing, I take it your going to take the week off to stay with him?" Hange responded.

Sighing Levi walked threw the house. "Yeah I...I don't think I can leave him right now..." he said.

"Are you going to be okay Levi?" Hange asked softly.

"I don't know...I don't know." Levi responded hanging up the phone and sending a quick text to Erwin about taking the week off, before he went and unlocked the front door. Rubbing his palms along the frame to make sure anyone entering would know what was waiting for them he then sent Hange a text with the address and instructions to leave his things inside the door before he made his way back to the bedroom and the slumbering brunette.

Standing in the door for a moment Levi sighed before shedding his pants and walking into the room. Cracking his neck he allowed his body to shimmer and shifted to his full drake form. The magically enlarged room giving him the space he needed as he wrapped himself around the nest. Tucking his head over his tail he watched the brunette quietly threw a large silver eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can't decided I want to have Hange be gender fluid or not 'bangs head' I keep switching between gender fluid and female gahh! Sorry guys I'm so wishy washy Xd On another note Drakes eat a lot, I mean a looooot. Harpy's on average eat less then half of what a drake would...which is still more then a human would Xd Love everyone's support and thanks for all the good comments guys! :D
> 
> On a side note whats up with Levi making a pile of scales? >> well thats what I would be wondering if I were you 'giggles'


	9. Feathers and Scales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to all of my wonderful comments and to answer a question posted in one of those comments I would be thrilled if anyone at all felt inspired to draw due to my work! ^^ Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Eren's POV**

 

Eren let out a groan as he slowly sat up, yawning he stretched his wings up before shaking them and pulling them into his sides. He opened his eyes and blinked at the sight of the large dark drake warped around him and his nest. That first day when he had woken up to this sight, he had let out a startled screech that had had the alpha awake and roaring out a challenge to the unknown enemy. When the drake had realized there had been no threat in front of him he'd turned those large steel colored eyes on the wide eyed harpy in the nest he was cradled around.

To say Levi had not been pleased when he realized the omega had been startled by the appearance of his massive form would have been putting it mildly. The alpha had pouted, even if he would deny it to his dying day, for the rest of the day. Smiling he slowly shifted to his knees, the week had passed at a crawl and the harpy was more then ready to fly the nest.  
  
He snickered at his own pun as he swung his wings out and with a shift was in the air slowly lifting up and slowly gliding over the drake. Setting down on his feet softly he smile at the feeling of the stretch in his limbs before humming to himself and making his way to the bathroom. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks as memory assaulted him as he shifted and turned on the spray of the shower.

**Flash Back**

 

"You stink." Levi said crossing his arms over his chest glaring down at the brunette.

"Well I can't very well take a bath right now! Have you seen the tubs in this place? They are like three feet deep! You'd have to get in with me!" The harpy said with a scowl at the raven.

"That's what I've been suggesting for the past two days brat!" the drake hissed out at the omega his eye's narrowed.

Eren averted his eyes and biting his lip said "No! No just bring me some warm water and I'll preen okay?"

Levi sighed and rolling his eyes stomped out of the room. The brunette bit his lip as he looked down at his lap, no way in hell would he tell the alpha that he didn't want to be reminded of just what he couldn't have. He may be an omega, but when it came down to it he was only a man with needs damn it. Needs he could not take care of for another five days.

When the alpha slammed down three bowls of water beside the nest the brunette blinked "One bowl would be more then enough." Eren said looking up at Levi confused.

"That would be fucking disgusting!" the raven haired male snarled out in response before dipping one clawed hand into the cloudy colored bowl that looked like it had soap.

"What are you doing?" The brunette asked blinking at the the other male.

Levi rolled his eyes and said "Shut up and hold out your wing."

"Wh...I can preen on my own asshole!" Eren all but snarled at the other man. When the other male simply lifted one pierced eyebrow and stared at him the harpy gave in and held out his wing. The alpha care fully ran the soap colored claw through the feathers before rinsing the hand in another bowl and running it back threw the feathers. This time collecting the dirt and oil from the wing before rinsing his hand in the last bowl. He repeated this over and over carefully setting aside any feathers that came out.

Eren was sure the alpha was smirking, but at this point he couldn't care less. He was crooning loudly as the alpha worked. It was like getting a massage and a back scratch all in one. In other words it was heaven. By the time the raven haired male needed the brunette to turn to his side he had to carefully fold the stretched wing himself and shift the boneless male around.

  **End Flash Back**

 

"Oi your not playing around in there are you?" A dark voice said from behind him causing hims to screech and spin around. The shower was more like a large stall with a drain in the middle of the floor, and no curtain. The brunette had never really minded not having a curtain until right this moment as he covered himself with his hands and glared at the shorter male standing just in the door way of the bathroom.

"Hey! What the hell!" the brunette snarled out hoping the heat of the shower hid his blush.

Levi snorted "I've seen it all, what the hell do you think your hiding?" the alpha said with a smirk

"Sh..shut up asshole!" Eren bit back pouting at the other male.

With a chuckle the alpha said "Cool it hot stuff, I just thought I'd see if you want me to pick you up anything. Shitty-glasses didn't bring enough tea and I'm going to run out and pick some up."

"Fine, no I'm good now get out of here! Cocky alpha!" the omega said muttering the last to himself as he stared at the wall.

"Mmmm don't you know it." The alpha couldn't help but add as he left snickering at the indignant screech that followed behind him from the shower.

Eren clicked his tongue as he quickly finished his shower. Stepping out he wondered not for the first time why the alpha had volunteered to take the week off and take care of him. I mean he was just a fling, nothing more so why was the alpha spending so much time with him. He had to be careful, it was so tempting to let himself feel treasured and pampered. He refused to fall into that trap, it would only leave him broken in the end.

Not like he wasn't grateful, cause he was. When Sasha had finally brought his stuff that had been left at the department he had tried to find someone else who could come stay with him. Of course when he called his sister only to have her answer in a panic about her mate going into labor moments before he hadn't said anything. Misaka and Annie hadn't been expecting to get pregnant so soon, but the two drakes had been thrilled none the less. The two would also most likely kill him when they found out, but he couldn't ask Misaka to leave her mate at a time like this.

And his best friend wasn't an option to begin with. The blond human had flown out of the country as soon as his collage let out for spring break. Armin had decided he wanted to do his thesis on the mysterious Walls of Trost. They were huge relics of people long gone, and no one knew just how or why they had been built. The witch was determined to find the answer's no one else could. Eren smiled fondly at the thought of the blond if anyone could decipher the stupid walls it would be the beta.

And as far as family went that was about all Eren had. Not long after Misaka had been adopted their mother had passed away. Their dad hadn't been what most people would consider abusive or anything. But he hadn't been around when the two had needed him most. If not for Armin the pair would have gotten into all kinds of trouble, well more trouble anyway. Get a phoenix harpy and a drake together and it was bound to be trouble, come to think of it he seemed to know a lot of drakes.

He pondered this as he made his way to the kitchen intent on grabbing something to eat. He paused when he stepped inside the door his eyes zooming in on the pile of scales on the island. The brunette blinked rapidly as he looked at the amount stacked there, the alpha had to have been collecting them since day one for the pile to be that big.

  **Levi's POV**

Levi scowled as he made his way back into the house, the fuckers hadn't had his brand of tea. That was the last time he went to that fucking place for damn sure. Shedding his shoes by the door he all but stomped his way threw the house. Clicking his tongue as he set the key's down in the bowl on the side table he stomped his way barefoot threw the house. He had somehow managed to spend seven days with the omega and keep his libido in check. Not an easy feat at all with him having to actually wake the brat up on more then one occasion from wet dreams.

He was not a fucking saint! He had jerked off more then a few times in the shower after getting a whiff of that sweet pearly pre cum that just begged him to lap it up. But had he? No he'd somehow managed to wake the harpy up and then excuse himself to one of the guest bathrooms, of course he hadn't told the harpy that's what he'd been going to do. The brat would have probably pouted if he had known, and that cute face shit should be illegal.

He couldn't wait till he could get that hot little body all wrapped around him again. Historia had come a few times over the week to make sure the harpy was following her instructions and doing alright, and today she'd be coming over latter to do a final check. He let out a sigh, not that that was all he'd thought about. Of course he'd thought about it a lot, but mostly because it kept his mind off of other things.

More then once he'd found himself rubbing circles into the harpy's belly while the other slept. He was glad no one was around at those times, he was pretty sure he looked like a fucking sap all dopey and sad or some shit. Shaking his head at himself he clicked his tongue as he stepped into the kitchen and set the bag in his hand down. He wasn't looking forward to the tea they had had, so instead of brewing it he decided to check on the brat an make sure he hadn't gotten himself into trouble.

Taking a deep breath he followed the sweet scent of the other male back to his bedroom. You'd think after a full week in it he'd be tired of it by now the raven absently opening the door to the room only to freeze at the sight before him. The brunette was bent over the unfinished portion of his nest a look of concentration on his face as his hands weaved golden feathers together occasionally stopping to take a dark scale from between his teeth or place another scale there the brunette worked in silence.

Levi's eyes skimmed over the nest a feeling of something soft and warm swelling in his chest as he caught sight of dark spots that had been carefully added through out the nest. He didn't even realize he was crooning until he hear a soft croon in response from the omega. Blinking the alpha realized that while the omega was crooning back at him the brunette was still focused intently on finishing his nest. It looked like the brunette had spent the last half hour adding the scales and was now on the last section.

**Multi POV**

With a satisfied chirp the brunette sat back on his heels smiling at the sight before him. "It looks good omega." a dark voice said from behind him. With a gasp Eren seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Wha..." he started to say only to realize what he'd just done. Shit why had he done that? Why add the scales of the alpha to his nest? Hell when he had been mated to Jean he'd never once thought of adding something of the kelpie's to the nest they slept in at night. Though he did on more then one occasion find himself irritated that the other male just assumed the nest was for both of them, I mean the hell. Eren had put in all the work why should the alpha just be able to come in and enjoy it.

Levi blinked when the brunette's face changed to one of confusion then horror. The little shit hadn't even realized what he'd been doing, fuck that was adorable. "Sorry um...I...um I'll take them out just give me a minuet." The omega said shaking his head, even as he said words that made his stomach drop for some reason.

"Why the fuck would you do that? Leave them, they look good there." the alpha all but growled out a part of him enraged at the thought of them being removed.

Eren opened his mouth to respond just as the door bell echoed threw the house causing both males to cringe at the loudness. "Shit that really needs to be lowered or something, gonna fucking go def if it keeps up." Levi snarled out even as he stomped his way out of the bed room to go answer the door.

"Yeah I have no clue what the old owners were thinking." Eren said following behind the drake.

Levi clicked his tongue as he opened the door to revel a sparkling fae beaming up at him. "Hi Historia!" Eren said from behind Levi. Levi rolled his eyes as he left the door and made his way to the living room the two omega's following behind him chatting happily back and forth about how the fae's egg was moving so much now that Ymir couldn't help but acknowledge it.

Letting out a sigh Levi sat down on the much too long couch and threw one leg over the other content to just sit there and watch the other two. "Okay so, lets have a look inside and make sure everything's ready to go!" Historia finally said smiling as she leaned forward placing a glowing green palm of the other omega's stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off yes Misaka and Levi are related, no they do not know that. Levi was adopted by the Smiths and Misaka was adopted by the Yeagers. I considered having them actually be siblings but decided against it and instead their cousins but just don't know it, and have never met anyone. And yes Misaka is an alpha, and her mate is none other then Annie who is a omega, and also a drake. Because I could and why not? And Armin well he had to be a witch hands down, was a bit on the fence about omega or beta for him but end the end decided on beta. I went with human just to have one in the story at all.
> 
> Isn't Eren adorable? Good job on those who guessed correctly were the scales were going! Can't wait to see you guys next time! Later!


	10. Butterfly Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys seriously need to stop guessing things you shouldn't know yet! 'shakes finger at everyone' and I didn't realize AO3 didn't have a message system huh well then if you have anything to tell me go ahead and post it! :D on another note I think Levi is adorable in this chapter Xd

Eren winced as the cool green from Historia's palms sank into his stomach. He would never get used to the chilly feeling it brought with him. He had the oddest urge to hiss and snarl at the other omega every time she did this. He bit his lip even as he watched the blonde bite her own.

Historia hummed under her breath her gaze focused on the brunette's belly as she chewed on her lip. "So whats the verdict." Levi asked with an almost bored tone.

HIstoria hummed some more before she leaned back "Well, as long as he...um...takes it easy everything should be fine." She said with a smile.

Levi snorted "So no rough sex, got it doc anything else?" the raven said.

"What is wrong with you!" Eren hissed out at the other male his cheeks flushing.

Levi opened his mouth to respond only to have Historia speak up again. "Yes no rough sex, other then that you might want to start thinking about what names you like."

Eren blinked in confusion while Levi uncrossed his legs and leaning forward asked in a rough voice "He didn't loose it?" his breath coming in quick pants.

Historia blinked before smiling and shaking her head "Nope, if it had had any other parentage it wouldn't have survived. Its made of stronger stuff then most, not even here yet and already a fighter."  
  
"Wha...what are you two talking about." Eren asked confusion all over his face and his voice faltering.

Levi slipped to his knees and shifted between the harpy's legs placing his hands on either side of the brunettes hips. He let out a whine as he buried his face in the omega's stomach. "Levi!" Eren exclaimed digging his hands into raven locks.

Historia smiled softly at the omega before she said "Your pregnant Eren, congratulations."

"Wha...but...I...I can't be...that's...they did tests!" The harpy said shaking his head hands clenching in the alpha's hair.

"They were wrong." Historia said simply a big grin breaking out on her face even as tears filed the aqua colored eyes of the other omega.

Levi lifted his face and rubbed it against the other males "Your mine! Only mine." he said lifting his hands to Eren's cheeks.

"You've always been mine." He added breathlessly as he stared up into those watery aqua eyes. Eren let out a low whining sound as the alpha ran rough thumbs over his cheeks wiping away his tears.

Historia nodded and said "He's right, a drake's mate is only fertile for that drake. I think I'll head home now, remember alpha easy."

Neither male said anything as the fae left each of them focusing only on the other. "I'm....really?" Eren said after a few more moments of staring into those steely eyes.

Levi nodded and said "Yeah, I suspected that you might have been when shitty-glasses told me that if you were my mate then only I'd be able to knock you up."

Eren twisted his fists in the alpha's hair "And you didn't tell me!" he snarled out even as tears continued to fall slowly down his cheeks.

Levi closed his eyes and said "How could I? When I thought that fucking sea pony had...fuck..." he couldn't get the rest of the words out.

Eren let out a loud cry as he realized just what he could have lost. "Shhhh shh its okay, everything's okay." Levi said raising up from were he knelt to cradle the brunettes face into his chest.

"He...I..." Eren tried to get out and failed he didn't even know what he wanted to say, so many emotions were rushing threw him. Fear, shock, elation they all swirled inside of him leaving him numb with emotion.

"I know, fuck do I know." Levi said with a shuddering breath as he petted the brunettes hair softly before saying just as softly. "Eren, will you let me make love to you?"

Eren hiccuped into the drake's pale chest "You've never asked before..." He said in a watery voice.

Levi hummed before he responded "I've never made love to you Eren, all we've done is fuck. I want more then that, please Eren?" he ended pulling back to look into the brunette's beautiful eyes.

Eren blinked his watery eyes before giving the alpha a wet smile "Sure, fine what ever. Just hold me alpha." he said before burring his face back into Levi's chest.

Levi smiled into the brunettes hair "It would be my pleasure." he said shifting to wrap his arms under the omegas legs before slowly shifting to his feet.

"Hey!" Eren exclaimed warping his arms around the other male's neck pouting when the alpha only chuckled at his surprise. The omega held on wrapping his legs around the other male's waist as the alpha moved them through the house and to the master bedroom.

Slipping into the room the drake brought his harpy to the nest and gently laid the male down brushing the remaining tears from his face as he smiled down at the other male. Without saying anything the drake removed the wrap from the harpy's hips and setting it aside slipped into the nest so that he was straddling the other male. Leaning down he hummed as he began to place butterfly kisses on the other male.

He started at those pouty lips gently pecking them before spreading out to kiss the brunette along his chin, and over his eyes. Moving slowly he continued to lay soft barley there kisses as he moved from the omega's face to under his chin, down his neck and along his chest. Going from one side to another he carefully made sure to not miss an inch of caramel colored skin as he went along.

Eren could only stair wide eyed as the other male showered him with affection. No one had ever done anything like this, it was like the drake was trying to tell him how precious he was but with his actions. Eren would be lying to himself if he said he didn't like it. Even if he might have liked it if the other had perhaps paid a bit more attention to certain areas instead of just laying quick kisses to them before moving on.

This went on for long enough for the drake to gently turn the brunette over to his belly and start all over again this time laying butterfly kisses to the back of the brunettes head. Giving one last kiss to the bottom of one of the brunettes feet the alpha gently turned the brunette back over onto his back. Sitting back the alpha watched the other male threw silver eyes.

"You missed some spots..." Eren said biting his lip his face scarlet.

"Oh? I guess I did, I better make sure I fix that." Levi said giving the other male a smirk before he leaned down and lifted the other males soft ass into the air. He hummed softy as he spread soft cheeks and proceeded to lay kisses along the other male's crack. Softly kissing the pink entrance of the omega he continued to kiss his way up to the other males sack and with gentile hands made sure he kissed ever surface of them.

"Leviiiii." Eren whined at this point the kisses were nice, but had become teasing and if there was one thing the brunette didn't like it was when the other male teased him.

Levi hummed as he made his way up to the base of the by now erect cock of the other male. Before he kissed his way up one side of the throbbing member and down the other before placing one last kiss on the tip. "Yes Eren? You'll need to tell me what you want me to do, this is about me giving you what you need. So tell me, and let alpha take care of you." The drake said smiling down at the panting harpy.

"Asshole! You know what I want!" Eren hissed before gritting his teeth when the alpha only raised one pierced eyebrow at him "Fuck! Fine, suck me damn it!" he finally said blushing bright red even as the words left his mouth.

"Mmmm as you wish." Levi said smiling even as he leaned back down to give the bright red tip another kiss before slowly running his tongue out and around the head. Eren let out a shuddering breath as that same tongue lapped at the sides of his cock before the alpha finally took him into his mouth. Levi reveled in the feel of the omega in his mouth, this was his omega's cock. His to tease, and his to drive to the very edge of ecstasy. He let out a deep moan as a drop of pre cum slipped from the tip of the cock in his mouth and onto his tongue.

"Ohh yessssssss." Eren hissed shivering as the moan sent vibrations up his spine. Levi smirked around the cock in his mouth before he let out another moan, this one with only the purpose to draw more of those sounds from the omega below him. "Ah shit! Like that ah ummmmm yeah oh yeahhhh." Eren couldn't stop the words or sounds falling for his mouth as the alpha slowly began bobbing his head up and down his shaft.

Levi watched the other male clutch the edge of the nest by his head as he let go of the other male's hips that he had been holding in place and braced his hands on either side of those caramel legs. "Ah oh yeah oh fuck alpha! So good mmmmmm ohhhhh please, gonna oh....pleaseee." Eren whined as his now free hips pistoned up and down, his cock shoving in and out of the alpha's hot mouth. Said alpha just held himself in place and let the omega use his mouth, enjoying the sight of the brunette completely lost in his pleasure.

He let out another moan the next time that hard cock slammed into the back of his throat, glad not for the first time that as a drake he didn't have a gag reflex. "Oh! ALPHA!" Eren screamed as the vibration sent him over the edge and his cum erupted from his cock only to be sucked down by the waiting alpha. He slumped down panting for breath as his now soft cock slipped from the alpha's mouth. Levi watched with steely eyes as the other male panted and tried to catch his breath just enjoying the sight of the male completely taken apart.

"Don't..just...watch me....idiot! Get down here!" Eren panted out scowling at the other male.

Levi smiled even as he leaned down to the other male. Eren lifted a hand to the back of the alpha's head and pulled the other male the rest of the way sliding his lips against the others. Levi hummed as the kiss between them started out soft and sweet, but quickly turned into something much more as tongues tangled between the two. "Mmmm have I told you how good you taste?" Levi asked as he pulled away from the omega.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice." Eren said smirking up at the alpha. "Yeah?" Levi asked leaning in to suck on the other males bottom lip.

Eren sighed as the other male slipped his tongue back inside the brunettes mouth. "MMmmmmm alpha." Eren said with a sigh as he drew back watching the thin line of saliva between them snap.

"Omega." Levi purred out nuzzling his face into the other male's neck. "Once you've had our brood, I'm going to make it so that this fucking mark is never seen again." He growled at nipping gently at said mark. He held himself back for now, he knew if he did it now he'd rip the omega's shoulder up. And he couldn't bring himself to think about it for long knowing that the brunette carried his child.

Eren shivered at the dark promise, even as a part of him cried out in longing. This alpha wanted him, all of him even though he had been thrown away. It should have scared him, and to a certain point it did. But he knew drakes, had to growing up with one, and if they were right if he was....pregnant...then...this alpha was his. Levi reared back closing his eyes and letting out a groan as a sweet scent slammed into him.

It was the scent of his omega asking for his alpha's cock, the scent of that hole he loved getting itself ready for him. "Eren, we don't have to. This is about you not me." Levi forced himself to say, even as his hard as a rock cock throbbed painfully in his pants.

Eren bit his lip and shook his head before saying "I...I want it...please?" ending by looking up at the alpha threw his lashes.

Levi shivered before nodding and getting up. "If your sure." he said in a gravely voice as he slipped his shirt over his head. Eren nodded absently as he watched the other male strip, his gaze almost hungry as it took in the form of the other male. A low whine leaving him as the alpha's proud cock sprang free of the confines of the other male's pants. Levi gritted his teeth at the whine of his omega, gentle fucking gentle! He said to himself in his head over and over as he got back into the nest and slipped his palms back under the males rear.

Lifting slowly he nuzzled his face into the omega's crack even as he spread it with one hand and slipped a finger inside of the male slowly. "AHhhhh." Eren let out a low moan as the other male slowly slipped a finger inside of him. Levi licked his lips as he slowly worked his finger into the tight wet canal massaging the walls with the pad as he watched the other male's face as he slowly worked him open.

Eren let out a low moan as another finger slipped inside him the stretch felt amazing. After over a week of being empty he was finally gonna be filled again, he had missed this more then he liked to admit. Before his last heat he had had little interest in sex, after this alpha came into his life his body craved it. The sensation of that delicious cock tunneling through him and filling him up in the best ways. He let out a sob as a third finger worked its way into him and the three of them twisted and spread within him.

"That's it, so soft and welcoming for alpha." Levi hummed out as the other male shifted his hips back to chase the alpha's fingers as they pumped in and out of him slowly.

"Please, I...I'm ready please Levi." Eren said ending on another sob as those fingers slipped out of him leaving him empty, so empty.

Levi hummed as he licked his fingers clean of the other male's slick "You sure? I don't want to hurt you." Levi said a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Eren nodded even as he wrapped his legs around the other male's back and pulled him closer. "Yes, please....alpha." The brunette said knowing that calling the other male alpha would break any resistance.

Levi bit back a snarl at the harpy's words, to hear his omega call him alpha did things to him. Made him want to go wild, and lose all control. But he couldn't do that, not right now. Right now the omega needed him gentle. So gentle he would get. So thinking the alpha took his cock in hand and lined himself up with the omega's waiting entrance. Eren let out a gasp as the head of the other male's cock slowly slipped inside him "Oh oh." He moaned as the cock slowly continued its way inside.

He let out a sob when the other male's hips stopped flush against his own. The alpha over him trembling with the self restraint he was using to hold himself in place and let the omega get used to him. "Move! Damn it Levi don't just sit there!" Eren finally hissed out shifting his hips to try and encourage the other to get on with it.

Levi chuckled even as he slowly pulled his hips back until only the very tip remained inside the velvety softness of the other male before just as slowly sliding his length back into the other male. Eren could only gasp and cling to the other male as the alpha continued his slow pace pulling every ounce of pleasure from the male below him. The pair of them rocked together slowly the only sound in the room the soft grunts of the alpha and the pants of the omega.

"Alpha!...oh...oh please." Eren pleaded not sure what he was asking for just knowing that he needed something more.

Levi grunted at the other male, it was taking all of his concentration to keep his pace slow and even. But he did shift his hips on his next slide in causing the omega to throw back his head and groan. "THERE! OH Ohhhhh!" Eren cried out as the drake's cock slid into his prostate sending pleasure shooting down his spine.

Levi smirked as he kept hitting that spot causing the harpy to become a sobbing moaning mess beneath him. Leaning down the alpha whispered into the omega's ear "Let me have all of you Eren, give it all to me."

Eren let out a cry as he found himself obeying the sweet command of the alpha his arms shifting into wings that wrapped around the alpha's shoulders. His feet turning into talons that clung and dug into the other male's hips. He let out a serious of shrill chirps and coos as he burst into flames letting himself be swept away completely by the alpha above him. "Oh fuck!" Levi moaned out at the harpy finally let himself go, he wondered if he'd ever get over how amazing the other male was, even as his pace began to stutter.  
  
Reaching a hand between them the alpha ran a thumb along the weeping crown of the omega's cock before slipping his hand down the length and then back up. "Oh oh...alpha! Gonna oh please!" Eren cried out tossing his head back and forth as the alpha jerked him off as that thick length plowed him. "Then cum for alpha." Levi growled out watching in fascination as the omega under him let out another sob before his back arched up and the harpy's cum streaked over their bellies.

Levi grunted as the omega clamped down on him. He threw his head back with a roar as his own cum spurted from him to fill up the male below him. He shivered as he felt his knot try and swell up inside the other male, quickly shifting his hips so that his knot was outside of the male. Eren screeched in out rage as he felt th other male move so that the alpha's knot wasn't inside him, the omega in him feeling shorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously guys stop guessing things! XP hehe finally some more action


	11. A Fishy Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Quick Note from Tora:  
> Okay so for some reason it seems some of you think I don't speak English as my first language. In fact it is my only language (I've picked up a bit of Spanish threw encounters, and a bit of Japanese threw anime thought). I know sometimes I mix up words but that's for a different reason. At a young age I was diagnosed with ADHD, and boy was it the right diagnosis. I didn't know until fifth grade that you were supposed to be able to sit still for more then a few moments at a time. My teachers literally had me running errands every ten minuets or so because I could not sit still. Along with this came a difficulty learning, English was always especially hard and I had to take special classes. I still have some difficulties and will even type my p,b,q, and g's in each others place and have to go threw and make those corrections. I've come a long way from were I once was, and it doesn't bother me anymore that sometimes words that sound the same will be interchanged. I usually catch these when I reread my work but sometimes some things just slip though (I totally tried to write threw just then Xd) and I do apologize for any mistakes I miss. I appreciate any help with these being pointed out, and I've gone over my chapters to make corrections. If you see a mistake please copy the sentence so I can find it easier if you don't mine :).
> 
> Now for what your here for:  
> brace for the feels oh the feels! Xd this chapter isn't as long as I'd normally like but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!

Levi shushed the other male gently "Hey, I know trust me I want to knot you love. I just don't think it would be a good idea right now." cupping the other male's cheek.

Eren shook his head and beat his wings against the alpha's head, logically he knew that having the alpha locked inside him from anywhere from ten to thirty minuets was far from ideal. Logic however seemed to be something he wasn't dealing with a lot of right now, right now his instincts were screaming that this alpha was refusing to knot him.

"Fuck don't cry!" Levi said a little desperately as the beating stopped as the male below him burst into tears.

Eren let out a pathetic sound as he tried to curl in on himself. The alpha didn't want him, he was being rejected again! His mind was a swirling mass of hurt and rejection, he just wanted to hide.

Levi floundered helpless "Come on baby, I'm sorry okay? I...I just don't want to hurt you please stop crying?" he said sounding a little desperate as he cupped the harpy's cheeks.

Eren hiccuped before shaking his head and saying in a watery voice "Get out!" doing his best to glare at the other male though his tears.

Levi reared back as if he'd been slapped a snarl ripping past his lips as he narrowed his eyes on the male below him. Snapping his teeth in irritation he shifted the pair of them even as the omega struggled against him and continued making that heart breaking sound that made him want to rip out hearts and present them to the harpy. Pulling the other male into his chest he warped his wings around the two of them creating an cocoon of sorts for the two of them.

"Shh its okay." Levi said letting a croon echo from his chest as he rubbed soothing circles on the omega's back his wings wrapped tightly around the two of them.

Eren shook "Stop it! Stop acting like you want me!" the brunette sobbed into the other male's chest.

Levi frowned at the top of the other male's head before lifting his chin so that the two were eye to eye "But I do want you brat, the hell are you fucking saying?" the alpha said with a scowl.

Eren snapped his teeth angrily in the other male's face "Don't fucking lie to me asshole! You don't! You're going to throw me away!" the brunette said hysterically struggling in the other male's grip.

Levi's eyes widened at the angry words of the other "Hey!" he snarled out silencing the other male's crying. "Look you shitty brat! I'm a lot of things, but like hell I'll leave you. Your fucking stuck with me, and you're just going to have to learn to fucking deal with having me around!" he said with another snarl before tucking the omega's head under his chin.

Eren blinked wide eyes into the pale neck of the other male the words of the other male seemed to reach right into his core and wrap around the part of him that was terrified of being hurt, of being left again. Shivering he gulped as he felt the other male nuzzle the top of his head "I..you...." he started only to stop unsure of what he wanted to say, or even how he felt at this point.

"You finally calming down omega?" Levi asked in a softer voice rubbing soothing circles on the harpy's back.

"Ye..yeah...sor...sorry..stupid hormones...." Eren said hesitantly even as he felt something inside him uncoil and a great pressure ease as he settled into the alpha's embrace.

Levi didn't say anything in response only crooned softly as he held the other male to him. He smirked when a loud grumble sounded "And that brat, is another reason I didn't knot that sweet little ass." he said with a chuckle.

Eren huffed as the wings surrounding him were pulled back fluffing his own wings in irritation he shifted and let the other male pull him up. Levi only chuckled under his breath some more even as he pulled on his scattered cloths before heading to the kitchen. The omega pouted some more as he put his wrap back on and stomped his way after the alpha, ignoring the sounds coming from his stomach.

**Time Skip**

 

Eren hummed as he pushed the cart along. Levi had made him sit and watch while the alpha had prepared a late breakfast for the two of them. Levi had insisted they do some shopping after wards, the alpha was sick of ordering out and the food he'd fixed for their brunch had been everything that had been in the fridge. Eren huffed as he continued to fallow the alpha though the store, its not like he cooked a lot. He ate out most of the time, cooking meant cleaning and while he didn't mind the first the second was just a pain.

Levi walked in front of the omega his arms crossed over his chest as he walked towards the meat section. The store he had selected, and driven them too as Hange had dropped his car off at some point last week, was other run. That meant it catered to the eccentrically of many different species. The cart Eren was pushing was spelled to hold almost three times what it normally would. Mostly because a lot of others ate a lot more then the average human, it was nice to be able to buy a whole side of beef if the mood struck.

Stopping once he reached the meat Levi scanned over the selections. This particular establishment only offered the freshest selections, so it was always different. Eren huffed as he stared at the alpha's back before his eyes wandered down to the other end of the store. Glancing back at the alpha's back he bit his lip before slipping away to get a better look at what had caught his eye.

He raked his eyes over the whole tuna sitting in ice in the display before him debating between it and the marlin beside it. He blinked as pale hands slipped under the marlin and lifted it away. Blinking he turned to scowl at the thief only to stop and have his jaw drop. The thief, it was his fish he just hadn't claimed it yet, was a slim male with pale skin and dark hair. Freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose, but what really stood out was his belly. The omega was obviously ready to pop any minuet now.  
  
"Here let me get that!" Eren said as the other male struggled with the fish's added weight to his already over burdened self. Slipping his hands under the fish he took it from the other male.

"Ah thanks." The other said shyly rubbing the back of his head with one hand while the other went to support his belly.

"No proble....shit..." Eren started to say only to stop and curse as he caught the scent of the other male. He was a fucking mermaid! Mermaids were especially delicate this close to birth, mainly because they had to do it in water! If the other went into labor right now they'd be in a lot of trouble.

"Oi brat! What the hell are you doing?" Levi suddenly snarled pulling the buggy the brunette had left behind along with him. He blinked as he caught sight of the mermaid omega his brat was talking too. Shaking his head he took the fish from the harpy and sat it into the other omega's buggy

Turning to tell the new omega what a shitty alpha he had his eyes suddenly narrowed as another scent assaulted him. He let out a snarl as he grabbed Eren's arm and turning said "We're leaving, come on shitty brat."

"Hey! Levi! Asshole let go!" Eren snarled out.

"Causing more trouble for alpha's huh Yeager?" a voice said with a huff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnnn a lot of down time here...not very interesting all things considered...but the chapter wanted to end here and I am but a slave to what the chapters want! As always thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and just taking a look!


	12. Green Eye's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so some quick answers to some questions first off!  
> Misaka and Annie are...well...I'm not quit sure yet what elements they will have but I can say that the possibilities are only limited to my imagination! So who knows what they could be?  
> It seems people are still finding cases were I used threw instead of through and I assure you that I am doing my best to make sure those are corrected, as I said in the last chapters notes if you can copy a sentence and put it in your comments I would really appreciate it!  
> And I think that's every question? maybe Xd okay on to the chapter!

Eren snarled as his aqua gaze landed on the kelpi that had just walked up beside the mermaid "Fuck off sea pony!" the harpy snarled.

The alpha snarled at the harpy before throwing an arm around the mermaid "Come on Marco, I don't want you around this failure of an omega." Jean said with a smirk as he placed a possessive hand on the mermaids swollen belly.

Eren opened his mouth to respond only to have Levi interrupt him "Listen up fucker, you don't have the fucking right to talk to my fucking omega like that you shit for brains. Just because your dick wasn't big enough to fill his belly means you weren't fucking alpha enough to get the job done. Fucking ass hole probably never even made him really cum did you? You know how I know ass hole? Cause when he's really into to it his flames fucking erupt out of his control, and your still fucking alive."

Jean snarled at the other alpha and stepped in front of his mate sizing the other male up "Oh he fucking came, he got so lost in pleasure that he cried every fucking time. He's just a disgrace to omega's, you'll see that soon enough yourself. Nothing you do will ever get his fucking broken ass pregnant."

Levi smirked and pulled the fuming Eren into his side "Oh? But he already is asshole, like I said you just weren't big enough to satisfy him."

Eren's face flamed as the drake ran a soft hand over his still flat belly "Fucking asshole I wanted to tell him!" he said with a pout to the dark haired alpha.

Jean blinked before shaking his head and saying "Fucking lies, there's no way he's pregnant! Even if he had been no way would he have not lost it last week."

Levi froze slowly turning steel colored eyes to the other alpha "I hit him right in his fucking useless womb no way would a pup have held on especially with how weak he is to begin with." Kristein continued crossing his arms over his own chest with a smug grin on his face.

Eren shivered and wrapped his arms around his middle protectively at the mention of the blow taking a step back. Putting his alpha instinctively between himself and the one who had almost cost him the small spark of life growing inside of him. Levi snarled as he stepped forward "I was going to let it go, but you make it sound like you hit him there on purpose." his voice was low and gravely his eyes narrowed on the boasting alpha.

Jean blinked down at the other alpha "Everyone knows that an omega can't take a blow to the stomach, no matter how strong they are otherwise. Of course I could have taken him on, but what was the point of dragging out a fight that had an obvious end." the kelpie said with a careless shrug of his shoulder.

Levi snarled baring his teeth at the other male a whimper behind the other alpha had him taking a step back and growling out "Get your omega out of here asshole."

Jean snarled right back balling his fists up at his sides "Don't tell me what to do with my omega when you can't even control yours!" he said taking a step towards the drake.

"No fucking body controls my fucking omega ass wipe! Yours on the other hand is ready to fucking pop, what the hell do you think would happen if he when into labor in the middle of the fucking store? You gonna clear out the lobster tank so he can fucking use it or something shit for brains!" Levi snapped back restraining himself only because he didn't want to have to empty that tank and get the mermaid in it, fuck no.

Jean opened his mouth only to be interrupted by a soft voice behind him "Please Jean, can't we just go home?"

Jean snarled as he spun around and grabbing Marco's arm pulled the other male after him leaving the buggy the mermaid had been pushing behind as he stormed away. "Asshole." Eren growled out at the retreating form as he laid his head on the shoulder of the alpha still standing in front of him.

Levi snarled at the back of the other alpha even as he reached a hand up and ran it threw Eren's hair "Fucking gonna kill him one day, shit stain's living on borrowed time." Levi hissed under his breath even as Eren hummed and nuzzled his face into the neck of the alpha wrapping his arms around the other male's form.

Levi blinked as he felt something hard press into his back "Oi brat, are you fucking hard?" he said amusement in his voice.

"Shut up." Eren mumbled not even lifting his head, it wasn't his fault the thought of Levi ripping the other alpha to shreds was a turn on. Although that might be the hormones again, he wasn't sure honestly.

Levi chuckled before saying "What every you say hot stuff, lets grab our shit and get out of here. I don't know about you but I'm fucking done with this place."

Eren hummed as he sighed and released the alpha from his hold. He shifted his eyes to the marlin sitting in the abandoned buggy before glancing at Levi who had his back turned to him for a moment. Levi blinked when he turned back to the buggy lifting an eye brow at the sight of the marlin sitting along with everything else before shaking his head and grabbing the buggy.

**Time Skip**

Eren snuggled into the nest sighing happily he reached a hand out blindly only for his hand to meet empty air. His eyes snapped open and he sat up staring at the empty side of the nest. A cry escaped him before he managed to shake the sleep from his mind. With a sigh he stood up and went about his morning ritual, after they had gotten back and put everything away Levi had announced that he had to and I quot "Go to my shitty apartment, and get some fucking things."

Sighing he went about scraping something together to eat, the alpha had called later that night to say it was taking longer then he thought and he wouldn't be back that night. The omega shook his head, shit it had only been a fucking week. Why the hell was he acting like the alpha should always be around, fuck. He paused in front of the mirror staring down at his still bare stomach.

He still couldn't believe it, was he really pregnant? Running a hand over his belly he paused and bit his lip a small smile turning the corner of his mouth up. A clutch of his own, he had done his best to put that dream of his down. When he had been young he had often played house with Mikasa and Armin, he had always played the roll of the daddy omega. Always doting on his chicks, aka stuffed animals and Armin, Misaka had been the mama alpha. As he had grown he had come to relish the thought of having a clutch with his alpha, the one he would spend the rest of his life with.

Shaking his head to rid himself of old memories he gathered his things and made his way out of his house. Stretching in the sunlight he let out a sigh today was his first day back at work, hopefully it wouldn't be as exciting as the last time he'd gone in. Shaking his head he began his jog, Historia had said to take it easy and he was but if he didn't get some exercise he was going to go crazy. Being still for the last week had almost driven him insane.

He hummed happily as he made his way though the streets. His smile faltered a bit as he made his way up the steps of the department, he paused outside of the door before shaking himself and throwing open the doors and striding in. "Eren!" a voice cheered as he walked in.

"Sasha!" Eren cheered back giving the bear a big grin as the alpha got up and rounded her desk to give him a big hug.

He'd first met the shifter in high school. Sasha had lived in the city most of her life until her parents jobs took them out of the country during senior year. That was when Sasha had been sent to live with her grandparents here in Shiganshia. Even after she'd moved they'd kept in touch so when his house came to him, she helped get his transfer through without any problems. She was a great friend, even if she did somehow manage to empty his fridge every time she came over.

"Try not to get hurt and miss another week this time kay?" Sasha said with a smirk as he ruffled the harpy's hair.

"Hey! Its not like I asked for any of that!" Eren replied with a huff as he untangled himself from the alpha's embrace. Shaking his head he headed towards the chiefs office, he was officially meeting Mike today. After that the two were going on patrol, he held back a snarl as he passed Jean. Fucking sea pony, what kind of alpha left their omega alone as close to delivery as Marko was. Most alphas took a week off when their omega's got close to deliver, their instincts screaming at the need to stick close to their mate when they were vulnerable. Of course Jean wouldn't, asshole.

Knocking on the chief's door he walked in when the chief called him in. Erwin looked up from his paperwork to smile at the harpy "Glad you could make it in." the drake said before turning back to Levi who seemed to be turning in some paper work.

Clicking his teeth Levi said "Happy now fucking eyebrows, your fucking paper work is fucking done."

Erwin chuckled under his breath "Yes Levi I'm very happy."

Levi rolled his eyes before turning to leave he smirked at Eren giving the harpy a wink as he went to walk past the omega only to stop. The dark haired drakes nose twitched as he turned silver eyes onto the harpy. Eren blinked in confusion and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong only to squeak as the drake suddenly stepped into his space and grabbed his head yanking him down.

The harpy's retort died on his lips as Levi latched his mouth onto the side of the omega's neck. "Levi...ah...wha..what are you....mmmm doing?" Eren said around moans as the drake sucked on his neck.

Levi snarled around the neck in his mouth but other then that didn't say anything, just kept abusing the spot were Eren's neck met his shoulder right over his old mating mark.

"Ahhh...Leviiiiii." Eren whined clutching at the back of the other male his head lolling to the side offering better access to his neck. He let out a cry as strong hands cupped his ass and massaged the soft globes.

Levi finally pulled away only when his hands on the omega's ass were the only thing keeping the other male standing. Licking his lips the alpha smirked in satisfaction at the dark purple bruise that was now on the other males neck. Eren panted in the alphas grip his mind spinning and his legs refusing to cooperate.

Erwin let out a sigh, having given up on getting the attention of the pair by clearing his throat and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Can you please not do something that I might have to discipline you for in my office?" he said with a shake of his head.

Levi ignored his brother in favor of rubbing his face against the darkly bruised neck. Eren shuddered before gulping and shaking his head forced his shaky legs to hold him as he took a step back from the now slack grip of the alpha. "Wha...what was that for?" he said his voice breathy.

Levi met the others aqua gaze before saying "I'm possessive as fuck, keep that in mind next time you let some fucking alpha bitch touch you." and walking right out of the office.

Eren blinked raising a hand to his neck as a blush spread across his cheeks, stupid alpha and his stupid dominate asshole self. He turned to face Erwin determined to ignore the way his legs were still shaking only to pause when he noticed the beta sitting in one of the chairs in front of Erwin's desk. Great just great his new partner had just watched him be turned to mush, that was always a great way to meet someone.

"Eren Yeager omega harpy meet Mike Zacharius beta bear shifter the two of you will be partners from now on." Erwin began.

**Time Skip**

Eren yawned as he watched the roads pass. After their intro Eren and Mike had a brief discussion, Mike didn't seem to talk a lot, the two had gone out on patrol. Mike was driving and Eren was riding shot gun. So far there had been a few traffic stops, and they had helped an old lady across the street cause hey why not? In other words it was boring, and Eren found himself fighting to stay awake.

He sighed for the millionth time, other then sniffing at him occasionally Mike hadn't started a conversation at all. Eren had tired to start a conversation several times but the other male just got strait to the point and never seemed to want to elaborate. So far he knew that the other male had a beta mate that was a vampire, had a two year old cub that was teething, and was trying to get pregnant. And it had been like pulling teeth to get that much information from the other male.

He let out another sigh just as the radio crackled to life. "M and E do you copy?" a voice asked threw the speaker.

Leaning forward Eren picked up the microphone and said "M and E here, whats the call?"

"We've got a omega in serious distresses, the neighbor called it in when the scent got to strong we need you to check it out." the voice said with a crackle of static.

Eren frowned before saying "Copy that, whats the address?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a few things for you to know: I didn't feel like coming up with new names for the cities and just calling them the cities gets old after a while so the small town is Shiganshia and the town Eren moved from is Mitras why? because I can Xd.  
> We also learned that Eren has known Sasha for a while now, and a little bit about Mike!  
> So some info on beta's in this universe:  
> Unlike alphas they don't have a rut, and unlike omega's they don't have a heat. They aren't limited however like alpha's and omega's a beta can impregnate or be impregnated. However because they don't have a fertile time they have a lot of trouble getting pregnant.  
> Why? Because I can and all to often beta's don't have any benefits so I though hey why not give them more options and just make it hard for them.  
> Questions? feel free to ask them! Thanks for commenting, following, kudos's, and having a look!


	13. Pool Party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lets see if this works if this chapter doesn't bump like normal then everyone will have to wait for the next chapter for it to bump! Xd I know some of you have been asking about being a beta for me, and I'm kind of on the fence about that. Especially since so many have requested it and I'd feel bad about choosing one over the other just like that. So if you want to be my beta I'll need to be able to go and read over some of your work, it doesn't have to be posted here I just think I'd like to see your own writing before deciding if your the right fit to go over mine. Does that make since to everyone? okay now on to the story!

Eren got out of the patrol car as Mike reported the arrival of the pair. Eren rubbed his head as he looked around the one floor apartment complex the address had brought them too. His nose twitched as the scent of an omega's distress crept from one of the rooms, his own omega instincts screamed at the scent and he had to shake his head to clear it.

"Hey! Finally! Its about damn time, I can't take this scent anymore you gotta do something about this!" a beta said as they walked up to Eren.

"You must be the person who reported this right?" Eren asked.

"Yeah man, this shit started two hours ago and I can't fucking stand it any more!" the beta said waving his hands around wildly.

"First off, I'm not your man, second go wait in your apartment we're going to need to get a statement from you when this is over, but for now we need to see whats going on." Eren said holding back the snarl he wanted to let loose, who waits two fucking hours to call the police when a distress scent was this bad. Right now he had more important things to worry about then this kid though.

"Yeah sure, okay, just fucking take care of that stupid scent." The beta said turning to walk back to his apartment.

Mike was holding his nose when he finally joined Eren. "You gonna be okay?" Eren asked a bit concerned.

Mike nodded before walking stiffly to the apartment door were the scent seemed to be coming from. Raising his hand he knocked and said in a gruff nasally voice "Shiganshia police department!"

Eren followed behind the other male and added "We need to see the omega to make sure they are okay."

The pair waited a few minutes before Mike knocked again and said "We are not going to leave, we will make entry if you keep refusing to answer the door."

After a few more moments the big beta shrugged his shoulder and after trying the knob and finding it locked announced "We're coming in!" before ramming his shoulder into the door.

Eren blinked as the door shatter, well that was one way to make entry. A lot faster then getting a battering ram to get the door open, that was for sure. Shaking his head he stalked in after the bear shifter who was already inside. Noses twitching the pair followed the scent threw the house, quickly identifying from the smells that there was actually only one person home, the omega.

Mike had to stop in the hallway right outside of the small bed room of the one room apartment as the scent became overwhelming for his sensitive nose. Eren pushed open the partially open door and gasped at what he found inside the room. The room had a twin bed pushed off to the side against one wall, but what drew his gaze was the kiddie pool in the middle of the room.

In it slumped over was the omega that the scent was poring off of, the bottom half of the male was submerged in barely five inches of water. "Shit, Mike we need an ambulance with mermaid accommodations!" Eren bit out as he rushed forward sliding to his knees.

He didn't take the time to see if Mike followed his direction and instead lifted the head of the mermaid up and said "Hey Marco, come on talk to me." when the other omega only stared at him with unfocused eyes the omega cursed under his breath.

The other male was trembling uncontrollably, shit he was in labor! Fuck his instincts were causing him to fight it, without an alpha he trusted here his instincts would hold it off as long as it could for the safety of the baby. The main problem with that was it was hard on the omega, in fact it was pretty damaging and if the omega was forced to eventually give birth while trying to hold it off it could kill both the mother and baby.

"Come on Marco, hey its okay your okay." Eren tried to get the other male to relax. If the other male had been at this for two hours they didn't have time to wait for the ambulance the baby needed to come, and it needed to come now. Five inches of water wasn't a lot, but it would have to do until the ambulance got here. Now he just needed the omega to cooperate with him, but how the fuck was he going to do that he didn't exactly have an alpha handy.

He blinked as a thought popped up into his head, the chances of it working were slim but right now it was their best bet. Lifting the other males head he shifted on his knees, and brought the other male's face to his neck. He waited a few moment holding his breath before he felt the other omega's breath puff out rapidly as the other took in the strong scent of alpha were Levi had marked Eren.

Eren let his breath out as the other male buried his nose deeper into his neck taking in more of the scent of alpha as his body slowly relaxed. "There we go, that's better isn't it? Come on Marco you can do this." Eren murmured encouraging as the other omega's body began tensing and relaxing in turns, his labor starting for real.

The mermaid whimpered, his before lax arms reaching up to cling to Eren. "Shhh its okay I've got you." Eren continued. The next ten minuets continued like this before with a screech the mermaid finally pushed his child into the world. Eren patted the other male's back "That's it you did it Marco! You did such a good job, such a good omega." the harpy said his eyes on the still form floating in the shallow water.

He let out a sigh of relief as one of the doctors that had arrived with the ambulance a few moments ago gave him a thumbs up as they checked over the infant. He felt tears gather in his eyes as the small form wiggled and tried to get away from the doctors grasp. "E...Eren?" a soft voice said in concern.

"He's okay Marco, your baby is going to be just fine." the other omega reassured the mermaid in his arms that was too exhausted to even turn to see his own child.

"Re..really?" the mermaid asked with a shuddering sigh of relief.

"Yeah, hey their gonna take you to the hospital now. You and your baby need to get some treatment okay Marco?" Eren said gently as the doctors wrapped the infant in spelled sheets that allowed the still only able to breath under water infant to be able to be removed from the kiddy pool without putting his life in danger.

"Ca...can you come with us? Please Eren? I...I don't want to be alone..." Marco said in a soft voice even as another doctor started wrapping him in spelled sheets of his own.

Eren blinked only to look up at Mike who had a face mask on and had placed a hand on his shoulder "Go on, I'll take care of interviewing the neighbor and making the report." the beta said knowing that the omega would have a hard time refusing the other in a time like this.

"Thanks Mike, yeah sure Marco I'll come with you." Eren said patting the other omega's head.

"Thank you." The mermaid said softly as he was lifted up by the big blonde omega doctor that had wrapped him up.

**Time Skip**

Eren sighed into his hands rubbing his face. He had ridden in the ambulance to the hospital with Marco and his baby. The baby had been pronounced fit as a fiddle, and was sleeping happily in a tank in the nursery. Marco on the other hand had required emergency surgery, and had been brought back almost immediately. Eren tapped his foot against the floor biting his lip as he sat in a chair in the waiting room. He was anxious for the other omega, and for the infant that was at risk of loosing its mother.

His nose twitched and his head snapped up to meet silver eyes staring at him from across the hall. Before he realized it he had raced across the room into the arms of the alpha. "Levi!" he breathed out trembling in the arms of the other man

Levi had rushed to the hospital as soon as Mike had reported in at the station with what had happened. Kristien had been out on patrol, but the dispatcher was supposed to get in touch with him. The dark haired alpha rubbed soothing circles into the back of his omega. "Hey there hot stuff, tell me whats going on." the drake said in a rough voice.

Eren sighed before pulling back and biting his lip grabbed the hand of his alpha and led him over to the chairs. "The baby's fine, but Marco...Marco's in bad shape Levi...How can an alpha leave their omega like that? I..." Eren said trailing off not even sure what else he even wanted to add.

Levi sat down and before Eren could take his own seat pulled the omega onto his lap. "That's no alpha baby, that's a piece of trash that's just taking up space. Don't you fucking think for a fucking minuet that you'll ever be by your self when that time comes." he said petting the omega's back.

Eren let out a whine "But how can you be sure? What what if something comes up and you have to go? What if..." this time Levi cut the other male's tirade off with a soft kiss.

"I can be sure because I won't give a shit if anything comes up, I'm not going to fucking leave you brat. Listen up little shit when you go on leave, I'm fucking going on leave got me? I'm not like that shit stain of a fucker, I would fucking kill before I let anyone keep me away from you." the alpha said with a snarl.

Eren shivered as the words washed over him even as he buried his face in the neck of the alpha. Levi hummed as he continued to rub his omega's back. "Hello? Are you with Mr Kristien?" a doctor coming up tot the pair in green scrubs said.

Eren wiped his head around and said "Yes, is he okay?"

The doctor gave the pair a smile before saying "Yes he's pulled threw, there was a lot of damage though. I'm afraid he's not going to be able to carry another baby."

Eren whined for the other omega "He's fine though right?" he said a sigh escaping him when the doctor smiled at him and nodded his head.

"Yes he is, he's in recovery for now. In a few minuets you'll be able to go back and see him." the doctor said with a smile.

Eren smiled and said "Has he seen the baby yet?"

The doctor shook his head and said "Not yet, but when he wakes up that will be the first order of business. Now I need to ask you two a few things about what you know about the relationship between Mr and Mr Kristien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys need to stop guessing things so well! 'pouts' I can't ever surprise all of you can I? hehe although I doubt you'd guess how I plan to introduce Mikasa into the story 'snickers' although I'm not exactly sure when that will be (I think of plot points in the future then have to figure out how to get from were I am to those plot points) 
> 
> As always I love all of you! thank you so much for your comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views!  
> Comment that was on the deleted chapter:  
> Nikkorin on Chapter 13 Fri 06 Nov 2015 10:44AM EST
> 
> Wah please don't be upset! ( ;A ;)//// I think it's just a matter of people not understanding how this works because other writers on here don't really use this method or they adopt what Daktasinsanity had mentioned by deleting the chapter and re-posting to fit the format/rules of AO3... I guess if you write a chapter on here (instead of a word processor) and post it 4 days later it will post from the draft date right? I know in my experience seeing these types of things has been generally negative because there HAVE been others who post "false chapters" for the sake of reviews but I know everyone isn't like that. Regardless....I'm anxiously waiting for the next chapter!!


	14. O.M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late then never right? 'shifty eyes' okay sorry guys I kept getting stuck at the very end of this one 'tugs at hair' anyway brace yourself for the Jean hate! 'runs away'

Eren knocked on the door softly before sticking his head in and smiling at the sight that greeted him. Marco was propped up in his bed, his lower half wrapped in what the harpy assumed were spelled sheets his hand was flat against the small tank beside his bed. Inside the tank a small form was watching the omega with bright eyes. "Hey." Eren said softly.

Marco turned to look at the other omega and smiled softly "Hey, I can't thank you enough Eren." Marco said with a smile.

Eren chuckled under his breath and rubbed the back of his head as he walked into the room "Nah you don't have to thank me, I was just doing my job." the harpy replied his eyes drawing back to the small form in the tank.

"He looks just like you Marco." Eren said with a smile.

Marco's smile turned into a blinding one "I do have to thank you though, if you hadn't gotten there when you did. Neither of us would have made it." The mermaid said.

"Oi Yeager the fuck are you doing in here! Get the hell out!" Jean said angrily stomping into the room.

Eren snarled but before he could say anything Marco said "Its okay Eren, you can go."

"You heard him, get out Yeager." Jean said crossing his arms over his chest.

Eren snarled as he stomped his way out of the room. He only went as far as outside of the room though were he leaned against the wall fuming. "Hey hot stuff, why are you.." Levi started to say, having just returned from a run to the bathroom, only to stop as voices, or rather a voice rang from inside the room.

"What the fuck do you mean you're barren? Fuck Marco you know I want at least five kids!" what was distinctly Jean's voice range out loud and clear.

The pair froze as and had to really listen to hear the reply from the omega "I asked you not to leave this morning Jean, you knew what the risks were when you left me in labor."

Eren went to throw open the door to the room when a loud crack echoed threw the quite halls. Eren snarled as he spotted Marco with his head to the side, a red hand print blooming on his face. "Don't fucking talk to me like that! I'm the alpha!" Jean said snarling down at the omega who was shrinking back from him.

Levi let out a snarl from behind Eren moving his omega to the side as his instincts kicked into over drive. There was a vulnerable omega who had just had a baby being assaulted by an alpha, no fucking way was he standing for this. Eren blinked as Levi picked him up and sat him to the side before rushing forward and grabbing the other alpha around the throat and slamming him into the wall, his form shifting as his wings fanned out behind him and his tail whipped around angrily.

Levi roared into the face of the other male who was grabbing at the hand holding him up. The windows of the building shook, and the ones for the room they were in shattered under the wrath of the drake. Eren blinked at the sight of of smoke coming from Levi's nose, before shaking his head and rushing to Marco's side. "Are you okay Marco?" Eren asked ignoring the snarls coming from the pair of alpha's.

Marco was pale and was letting out high pitch squeals that seemed to be keeping the infant next to him from panicking. Even as the omega himself shivered in fear at the smell filling the air. The smell of enraged alpha was like a thick fog, add in the fact that it was the scent of an alpha drake's rage could reduce most creatures to puddles of fear. "Ye...yes..." Marco managed to stutter out between squeals to his infant.

Eren sighed as he lifted a hand to cup the other omega's bright red cheek. "Like hell you are, wait right here!" Eren said turning and running to the door.

"Hey we need a nurse in here!" He said snapping some of the nurses in the hall out of their fear induced stupor.

Rushing into the room the nurses gasped at the sight of the two alphas. Before starting to rush towards the pair one of them shouting "Put him down right now!"

They froze when Eren got between them and the pair of alphas a snarl on his lips.

"Sir we need you to move!" One of the nurses said.

"The fucker hit his own omega! He's fucking lucky Levi isn't eating him!" Eren snarled at them only to pause as a broken whimper came from behind him.

The nurses gasped as the drake let the kelpi go, and took a step back to watch the alpha slide down the wall. Levi's nose twitched in disgust at the stench of piss coming from were the other had wet himself in fear. Shaking his head he pulled out his walkie talkie, he hadn't bothered changing out of his work uniform when he came to the hospital, and lifting it to his mouth said "This is Vice Captain Levi, I need a caged unit to Shinsingami Hospital. We have a abusive alpha here that needs to be brought in, and make sure you put a fucking towel or something down in the back, the fucker pissed himself."

"Roger that, do we have a name for the alpha?" a voice crackled back at him.

"Jean fucking Kristien." Levi snarled back his steely gaze

  **Time Skip**

"Then the asshole pissed himself." Eren said in an almost bored tone. He was sitting in a chair in the hospital waiting room giving his witness statement to a federal agent who'd been rushed in to deal with the problem of having one cop accuse another of omega abuse in the same precinct. Levi was giving his statement in a empty room, they were trying to contain his scent. It wasn't working very well but at least people were able to move around almost like normal now.

"Is that all?" the detective asked in a stiff voice.

"Yes, can I get back to Marco now?" Eren asked tapping his foot his arms crossed over his chest. He was not happy to have been forced to leave the other omega's side. Sure he knew he needed to give his statement, but right now all his instincts wanted was to be by the other omega hissing at anyone who go to close to him.

"Yes, I just need to you sign your statement then you can go." the detective said turning the papers he'd been writing on around for the omega to go over and sign.

Huffing Eren ran a careful eye over them to make sure they were accurate before signing them and handing them back to the other male "Here." He said before getting up and making his way to Marco's room.

He opened the door to the room slowly and smiled at the sight of Marco curled up into the side of the tank sound asleep. It was a bit odd that he could sleep so well after the day's events, but then again maybe it was because of the day's events that he could. Shaking his head the omega the omega bit back the snarl that tried to raise in his throat at the bandage on the others cheek. Sitting on the edge of the bed he watched the other sleep his eyes drawing to the sleeping baby that was curled against the glass of the tank.

"Hey." a soft voice called from the door.

Eren smiled softly at the alpha who was walking towards him "Hey yourself." He said back.

Levi stopped when he was beside Eren leaning his head on the sitting omega's shoulder quietly watching the other omega and the infant as the pair slept. "Its sad, they should be able to touch." Eren said in a soft voice.

"They will work something out." Levi responded before both of them blinked as a knock sounded at the door.

A female stuck her head in and asked "Is this the room of Marco Kristien?" she asked.

Levi turned around his still out wings ruffling behind him "Who wants to know?" he said narrowing his eyes at the intruder.

The women scowled at the dark alpha before stepping into the room and showing them a badge. "Petra Ral, of O.M. that's who." she said crossing her arms over her chest and standing her ground.

Eren blinked before sighing at least Omega's Mattered was stepping in. They worked with witches to liberate abused omega's from those who might take advantage of them. They would be able to free Marco from the fucking sea pony without him having to suffer to much to break the bond. He sighed before saying "Yeah, your in the right room."

Levi folded his wings "About fucking time you got here!  Took your fucking sweet time" he said pulling out his phone and crossing his arms over his chest.

Petra crossed her arms over her own chest and said "Well I'm sorry it took me so long! If this case had been reported sooner then maybe I would have been here sooner!"

"Hell its not like we even knew this was going on ourselves!" Eren snapped back a bit definitively.

Petra sighed and dropping her arms said "I know, I'm sorry that came out wrong."

Levi tiled his head "And how do you know that Petra Ral, ten year O.M case worker.?" the drake said looking up from his phone were he'd been checking on the female omega's claim.

Letting out a huff the female omega said "If you must know Mr Smith I was informed by the hospital staff of the situation, and what is known about it as of now."

Eren sighed "You'll be able to get them the help they need right?" he asked his aqua eyes trailing to the sleeping mermaids.

Petra nodded and said "Yes, we'll bring him to the shelter and match him up with one of our alpha's to form a bond with."

Eren nodded before turning around and making his way to the sleeping male's side. Leaning forward he ran a gentle hand over the mermaids brow. "Hey Marco."

The mermaid let out a grown before cracking open an eye "Eren?" he said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey Marco, someone is here to see you. This is Miss Petra Ral, she's from O.M and she's going to be helping you out okay?" the harpy said.

Marco bit his lip before glancing at Petra and nodding his head. "You're going to be okay Marco." Eren said cupping the other males face in his hands.

Eren rubbed their foreheads together smiling softly down at the other omega. "Yeah, thank you Eren. I...I really owe you so much." Marco said.

"Then stay safe and happy for me kay?" the harpy said bouncing back from the other omega.

Marco smiled and nodded. Levi sighed "Come on brat we should leave Petra to handle this." the alpha said nodding in farewell to the two omega's they were leaving behind.

Eren smiled and waved as Marco shyly turned his attention to the female omega.

**Time Skip**

Eren sighed watching the road fly past as Levi drove the pair. After leaving the hospital the drake had informed the harpy that he'd already spoken to Erwin and they could head strait home. That was how the pair wound up in the dark haired male's patrol car. Levi watched the omega out of the corner of his eye, the omega was adorable even when he was being timid.

Shaking his head to clear it he pulled into the drive way. Throwing open the door to the car Eren made his way up the stairs. Levi followed behind the other male his eyes following the other male, lingering on the way that ass bounced and jiggled. Shaking his head he followed the other male up the stairs. "Hey brat!" he said drawing the aqua eyed males' attention to him.

"Yesssssss?" Eren said in a sing song voice smiling brightly at the other male.

Levi rolled his eyes at the antics of the other male "Come here you." the alpha said pulling the other male from the door way that he'd just stepped into.

Eren hummed as he wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the alpha "Mmmmmm so here I am." he said with a mischievous smirk down at the other male.

Levi chuckled "Cheeky brat." he said as he pulled the other males head down into a kiss. Eren made a noise of protest as the alpha pulled away. Levi smirked and tapped the other male on the nose.

"I have to go back and finish packing my stuff, I'll see you at work tomorrow okay brat?" the drake said.

Eren blinked before sighing and crossing his arms over his chest said "Packing?"

Levi rolled his eyes and said "Yeah its taking shitty-glasses a while to take down all of the spells she put up so the packing is taking fucking forever."

"Oh okay." Eren said even as Levi walked away and got in the car before driving off. Packing? Removing spells? The alpha was...moving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few facts:  
> Omega's Matter or O.M. was founded by a beta who lost a sister due to omega abuse. Developed as a place to shelter those who might normally not be able to find shelter they use magic and genetics to help omega's get out of harmful relationships. Magic is used to create charms that are used by the omega's to separate the intermingled souls of a mate bond to a point were the bond can be broken by the omega. Genetics are used by taking advantage of pack bonds, an omega can have many pack bonds. Only one of those however can be a bond with an alpha, a mate very rarely can be that alpha as well as a mate. So by bringing in a outside alpha and forming a pack bond with it the omega gains a sense of security and freedom they would normally loose. A bound omega can not be forced into anything and are generally stronger emotionally as they have a 'support' system they can rely on.
> 
> On to the next chapter! 'marches off'


	15. The Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys I've been sick all week so its just taken me a bit longer then I'd like to get this chapter out so very sorry everyone! Okay on to the story!

**Levi's POV**

Levi snarled at the passing scenery as he drove away from Eren's house. At a stop light he glared down at his lap were his dick was refusing to cooperate. A fucking kiss should not leave him in this fucking situation. Fuck was he a fucking teenager? Shit fucking hell stupid fucking dick. He snarled as his phone rung just as the light turned green. "The fuck do you want." He growled out answering the phone.

"Ah someone sounds like they need to get laiddddd." A voice sing songed to him from the phone.

Levi hung up the phone and continued to drive, he ignored his phone when it began ring again. Eventually giving in he answered the phone again. "Heya grumpy pants!" the same annoying voice said with a cheer.

"What do you want shitty-glasses?" the alpha growled out taping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Ah you  do need to get laid don't you? What are you doing talking to me instead of making sweet sweet love to that adorable omega of yours?" Hange said a grin obvious in her voice.

Levi clicked his teeth "If you would hurry your sorry ass up taking down your fucking spells then I would be able to tap that ass!" he snarked at her.

"Wait...your really not staying with him? Wow..you are a glutton for punishment my friend, I didn't know you were into that kind of thing Levi!" Hange said.

Levi frowned "What the fuck are you talking about shitty-glasses?" he snarled out stopping at another red light.

"Well I just figured you would be getting it on like monkeys right about now since you know you did the whole I'm a big bad alpha thing. Hell if I had put on a show like that I'd be fucking my little omega's mind out." Hange said her voice turning serious.

LEvi snarled into the phone "You don't have an omega asshole!"

"True true, but if I did I wouldn't be on my way to my old apartment while my omega panted for me back at his place." Hange said with a smirk in her voice.

Levi blinked and said "What the hell makes you think Eren's panting for me??"

Hange laughed into the phone "I'm pretty sure, right about now his mind is going over everything that happened. I bet his little omega heart is all a flutter at how dominating his alpha was."

Levi slammed on his breaks, ignoring the car's behind him that began honking at him "Shit...fuck..." he said his lips turning up as another snarl left his mouth.

Hange giggled some more and said "Go get him draky poo, good ole Hange will take care of things here!"

Levi didn't answer just hung his phone up and threw it across the seat as he spun his car around.

**Eren's POV**

Eren bit his lip as he watched the alpha drive away. Shaking his head he turned and went into the house, maybe the alpha was moving closer? I mean his apartment was on the other side of town. Yeah that made since actualy. So thinking the harpy cheered up as he made his way through the house his mind wandering back to the hospital. Marco had really been handed a fucked up hand in life. At least now he'd be able to get the help he needed.

He still couldn't believe that Jean had hit the other omega. I mean sure the fucker was a piece of shit, but that was a new low even for him. Eren smiled softly to himself, he never thought he'd be so happy to have a broken mate bond. He hummed as he compared his old alpha to his new, hell there was no comparison between the two. The kelpie was nothing but a sack of trash, incapable of making anyone happy. All he did was make everyone miserable.

Levi on the other hand was completely different, he was sour and grumpy. He was always cursing, and never smiled. But he made the omega feel safe and warm. Eren had never felt so cherished as he did when the drake looked at him with that soft glint in those steel colored eyes. The harpy hummed himself as he stopped in the kitchen leaning against the counter he thought about the way the dark haired alpha had pinned the ass hole against a wall without a second thought.

He'd turned the fucking horse into a whimpering mess in a matter of moments because he'd laid a hand on a omega. The omega bit his lips letting out a shuttering breath as heat pooled in his belly. Letting out a breath he arched his back a low moan leaving his lips. He shivered as he felt slick drip from his hole, a whimper leaving his lips at the feeling.

He ran a hand down his own side and palmed his ass. "Mmmm." he moaned at the feeling as he squeezed and massaged the globe. Leaning back from the counter he quickly undid his pants and slid them and his underwear down his legs.

He shivered as the cool air hit his sensitive skin even as he leaned forward again and rolled his hips back. If there had been anyone behind him they would have been given quit the show. As it was the omega wished his alpha hadn't left quit so soon. He gulped as he skimmed his hand back down his sides and palmed his now bare ass. He let out a deep breath as he shifted his hand and slipped it between his cheeks.

He bit his lip at the wetness his fingers were met with. Circling a finger around his puckered entrance he griped the counter with his free hand as he pushed the finger into his dripping hole. "Ah!" He cried softly as he shifted his finger deeper inside of himself twisting it slowly. He rested his head against the cool counter as he shifted his hand back before plunging two fingers into himself.

"Ohhhhhhh fuck...Levi!" he cried out as his fingers forced himself open.

**Multi POV**

The omega froze at the grunt that came from behind him. Lifting his head up he looked over his shoulder. A whine left his mouth at the sight of his alpha watching him. Levi hadn't expected to find the omega fingering himself. His eyes met the glazed ones of the harpy as he let out another grunt at the sight of the trail of drool that had slipped out of the others mouth. "Alphaaaaaaaaaaaa." Eren cried at the other male removing his fingers from himself with a twist.

"Alpha." he said again as he spread himself open with his dripping hand shaking his hips at the other male in invitation.

Levi snarled at the sigh of his omega spreading that pretty pink hole wide for him. He crossed the room swiftly even as he freed his aching cock from his pants. Licking his lips he angled his cock with one hand and wrapped the other around the middle of his omega and pulled. "AHHH!" Eren cried out as the alpha pulled him back onto his thick cock in one tug.

"That what you needed omega? Needed alpha's fat cock filling up you're empty hole?" the alpha all but cooed into the harpy's ear.

Eren cried and clawed at the counter as the alpha began to slowly pump in and out of him. "Yeah oh yeah alpha oh....so good so....ohhhh." the omega panted out tossing his head to the side and offering his neck up for the alpha.

Levi snarled at the sight of that caramel neck being offered up to him and unable to stop himself he latched on to it. It was everything he could do to keep himself from sinking his teeth in and only griping the soft flesh between his teeth. "Shit! Leviiiiiiiiiiii...." Eren whined out at the feeling of the alpha holding him in place with both hands and teeth. The alpha was everywhere filling up his senses as surly as he was filling up his ass.

Levi growled around the flesh in his mouth as he slowly plowed in and out of the omega the walls slick and clinging to his cock tugging him back in as fast as he pulled out like it didn't want him to ever leave it. "Oh alpha I...please! Pleaseeeeee." the harpy whined out his hips shaking with each snap of the alpha's own. The alpha's soft grip under his belly was the only thing keeping him upright his own hands uselessly clawing and clutching at the counter as the pressure in his core built and built.

Levi shifted and with a bend of his knees pulled the omega back harshly. "GAAAAAA!!!!!" Eren could only scream as the new angle sent him flying. White flashed before his eyes as he shivered uncontrollably. Levi snarled around the omega's throat one last time before his own eyes rolled back as his own completion rushed threw him with a snap.

Eren's head rolled to the side as he panted for breath. "Feels...so...good...." he murmured happily with a sigh.

Levi released his grip on the omega's neck and licked at the bruise he'd left gently "Mmmm it does doesn't it?" he murmured just as quietly to the omega as he rocked the other male gently on his knot.

"You...you knotted me...." the omega said breathlessly.

Levi kissed softly at the neck in front of him before he hummed "Yeah I did didn't I?" he shifted his hips drawing a whine from the omega before licking the shell of one of the omega's ears before saying "And now I get to take you to the couch to wait for it to go down." he chuckled at the drawn out whine that got him from the omega.

"Shittttt." the omega said resting his head back on the alpha's shoulder.

Levi chuckled before he reached down and put his arms under each of the omega's legs and shifted so that the omega was leaning back against him. Eren let out a cry as he wrapped his arms behind him and around Levi's neck. His eyes widened as the alpha took the first step and the knot inside him shifted against his oversensitive insides. "Oh...oh shit...Levi...fuck...oh...." he moaned out as each step sent little shock waves rippling through him.

Levi hummed as the omega on his cock began to squirm and clench. "You like this omega? You like ridding around on your alpha's cock?" the drake purred sinfully into the omega's ear.

"Dammit Levi...shit...how...oh fuck why is the couch so...fuck! Far away?" the harpy whined out gasping and panting once more at this point.

Levi licked his lips, every three or so steps he had to stop and brace himself as the omega's walls squeezed more cum from his still hard cock. "If you had chosen to play with yourself in the living room this wouldn't have happened." he said panting.

"So...shit...its my...ah fuck Levi! Fault now?" Eren said gasping and shivering as he was pushed towards the edge of completion once again by the trudge to the couch in the living room.

"Mmm fuck yeah, I'm only a fucking alpha brat. There's no way I would have been able to stop myself when you were begging me so prettily." Levi said nipping lightly at the omega's ear.

"Your...oh...fault...mmm oh." the omega replied gasping.

Levi hummed and said "Oh? And how do you figure that...shit don't squeeze so hard!" he snarled the last out as the omega clamped down around him and almost dropped him to his knees.

"Ohhh is...so your...fucking fault. You had to be all....shit....dominant and oh FUCK!" the omega couldn't finish his sentence as the alpha suddenly spun around dropped to the couch finally having made it to their destination.

Levi moaned as the omega cried and squeezed down hard on his cock his hips stuttering up to try and get impossibly deeper as the omega plunged over the edge of completion once again before going limp against the alpha. "So...you like it when I get dominant hum? Kinky omega." the alpha said breathlessly as he leaned back and closed his eyes glad to be able to simply enjoy the feel of his knot stretching his omega wide.

The harpy murmured incoherently in response his eyes closed as he slouched against the alpha. The alpha chuckled kissing the side of the omega's head softly as he shifted into a more comfortable position to wait out his knot. One hand holding the now sound asleep omega upright the other rubbing soft circles into the still flat belly were his child grew.

**Time Skip**

Eren murmered as he slowly woke up shifting his hips he let out a low grown. "Don't wiggle so much brat." a deep voice said into his ear.

Eren blinked as he sat up a shiver running down his spine at the hard knot still locked inside of him. "How long are you planning to stay like this?" he asked with a snark.

Levi rolled his eyes as he continued to look threw his phone "You know as well as I that I have no control over when it goes down. Shouldn't be much longer though it's been almost an hour now."

"Shit an hour? Are you going for a new record or something?" Eren said blinking big eyes at the alpha.

Levi rolled is eyes "Relax according to shitty-glasses it's probably because of the fun earlier today. Something about my alpha side needing to make sure everyone knows your mine." the alpha said continuing to scroll threw his phone.

Eren blinked before chuckling "You...you called her when it didn't go down didn't you?" the omega said a playful glint in his eyes.

Levi narrowed his eyes at his omega "You better fucking believe I did. My fucking knot is getting fucking sore from your ass squeezing it so fucking much at this point." the drake said.

Eren bit his lips to keep himself from laughing at the alpha's predicament. Sure he could understand how at this point it was probably uncomfortable, but he'd never heard an alpha complain about to much knotting. Levi clicked his teeth at the other male's amusement. Eren blinked when that was the only response he got from the alpha. Before his eyes landed on the phone in Levi's hand.

"Hey! Were is my phone?" he said suddenly.

Levi lifted an pierced eyebrow at the omega "I'm going to go out on a fucking limb and say in your pants in the kitchen." the alpha said rolling his eyes when the omega whined at that. "What?" he said as the omega slumped against him.

"Nothing..." the omega pouted.

Levi rolled his eyes before shoving his phone at the omega "You better not get a fucking virus or some shit on it." the alpha said as the omega blinked at the phone now in his hand even as the alpha leaned back and sighed.

The omega smiled brightly at the alpha, even if the other male wouldn't see it due to having closed his eyes before turning his attention back to the phone in his hand and typing out a number. He held it up to his ear as he waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go! As always thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and just having a look! 'rolls out to start on the next chapter'


	16. A late night call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off sorry for taking so long guys! I really didn't mean to but I worked some extra hours at work and that really tired me out...for like weeks apparently Oo but I'm here now! and the new chapter is out so...don't eat me?...please?...'flutters eyelashes'

**Unknown POV  
**

A low groan echoed threw the dark bed room as the sound of a phone ringing shrilly broke up the quiet of the night. "Mm...com...in..." a voice grumbled before a thump was heard announcing that the resident of the bed had rolled out of it.

"Ouch...." the same voice mumbled as a hand flapped from the floor to the nightstand slapping several things around before finally pulling the offending phone off of the night stand and down.

"Mmmm whosit?" the voice mumbled into the phone.

"Armin! How is it going all the way over there?" A bright voice echoed from the phone.

The figure on the floor lifted his head to glare down at the phone in his hand. "Armin? Hey Armin you there?" the same cheerful voice asked from the phone.

"Eren...do you know what time it is here?" Armin asked resting his forehead on the bedroom floor.

"Uhhh...." was the response from the other end.

"Its three in the morning Eren...." Armin grumbled into the floor.

"Ohhhh um sorry right I forgot about the time zone difference thing." The harpy said with a little chuckle.

"Yes Eren the time zone difference thing..." the human responded with a growl in his voice.

"Time zone?...the fuck are you calling using someone else s phone brat?" A rough voice grumbled through the phone.

"His cell phone if from here so its not long distance." Eren said in response.

"That's...not how phones work Eren...." Armin mumbled into his phone before sighing and adding "Eren...tell me there is an actual reason for this call?..." in a sleepy voice.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to tell someone, and it will be another week probably before I can speak to Mikasa. So I thought I'd tell you!" the harpy responded happily through the phone.

Armin sighed as he crawled his way to his feet before flopping face first into the bed "I'm listening then." the blond mumbled his voice muffled by the pillow his face was buried in.

"I'm pregnant!" the cheerful voice on the other end of the phone announce.

Armin reared back his eyes snapping open at the sudden announcement "Wh...what?" he asked suddenly not as tired as he had been before.

He could hear the smile in the brunettes voice when he said "I'm pregnant! Can you believe it Armin?"

"No...no I can't...Eren...I..I was there with you when you got the results remember?" the blond said frowning into the phone.

"Yeah..I...I know Armin...I didn't believe it myself at first either when Historia told me...but I've done several home tests and they all say the same thing...its real Armin...I'm really having a baby!" the blond stared at his phone dumbfounded at this latest news.

"Home tests? When the fuck did you have time for that?" the gruff voice spoke up, presumably speaking to Eren.

"Yesterday." He heard Eren respond to the voice.

"Wait Eren I don't get it how did this happen?" The blond asked trying to shake the tiredness out of his head to clear it, sure he must be misunderstanding.

There was a snort on the other end of the phone before the harpy said "Well you see Armin when two people love each other very much..."

Armin quickly interrupted the harpy before the other could get on a role "EREN!"

"Fine fine," Eren said with a giggle before adding "A drake is how it happened."

"A damn fine drake." the gruff voice chimed in.

Armin's eyes slowly got bigger as he stuttered out "A...a dr...drake? But...that...I mean yeah that would...seriously?...are...are you sure?"

"Ye...Hey! Give that back! LEVI!" Eren started only to end on a screech before the gruff voice sounded again obviously having taken the phone from the omega.

"Yes seriously, yes he is sure. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go get a fucking shower with my fucking omega. He'll call you back later using his own damn phone." and then the blonde heard nothing but the dial tone.  
  
"....damn...." Armin mumbled staring at the phone wide awake.

  **Normal POV with Eren and Levi  
**

 

 "Levi!" Eren screeched indignantly as the drake threw his phone to the side.

Levi huffed before saying "Come on Eren we really need to get that shower, we're a mess."  
  
Eren crossed his arms over his chest before saying "It wouldn't have hurt you to let me talk to him a little longer, asshole...."

Levi rolled his eyes before saying "No but it might have hurt your pride."  
  
Eren blinked in confusion "What are you.....ahhhh!" the harpy ended on a screech as the knot that his body had grown used to suddenly shrunk. He shivered and chirped in shock as his ass tried to squeeze down to keep the cum filling him up inside him. When his over stretched hole refused to close enough around the now soft member of the drake he whimpered.

"Shhhh its okay." Levi sooth the omega who was shuddering in his arms.

Eren bit his lip to stop the sounds he was making, he felt so...empty so very empty and feeling the hot cum rush out of him only made the feeling worse. He had never felt like this out side of a heat, it was overwhelming. "Le...Levi..." he whimpered out clenching his arms around his waist.

"I know brat, its because my knot was full so long. It'll be okay, come on lets go get that shower." So saying the alpha carefully adjusted the omega in his arms before standing and making his way up the stairs. Eren clutched onto the drake's neck squeezing his legs together as he was carried bridal style. Levi all but stormed into the bed room and made his way into the bathroom were he carefully sat the omega down in the tub before turning the water on.

Going back over to the harpy shivering in the tube the drake slipped the rest of the other males cloths off before striping himself of his own soiled garments and slipping into the tub with his mate. Eren gradually stopped shaking as the alpha carefully cleaned him the rhythmic motions of the rag along with the warm water soothing him. "Better?" Levi asked after a while.

Eren smiled softly at his mate before shifting to sit up instead of leaning back against the tub "Yeah." he said leaning his chest against the alpha's wrapping his arms around the shorter male's neck.

Levi smirked and placed his hands on the brunette's hips nuzzling his face into the other male's neck "Good." he murmured mouthing at the dark bruise on the other male's neck. He couldn't help himself but to suck and bite at it every chance he got. He couldn't bring himself to break the skin while the other male was pregnant, but he wanted everyone to know that this was his omega, and like fuck would he stand to see that fuckers old mark.

Eren tilted his head to the side giving the alpha better access and let out a sigh of contentment. He had never felt so content in his life, here in this alpha's arms he didn't need to be anyone or anything other then himself. It was liberating to know that he could let himself go so completely and not worry about the other. He hadn't even realized how much he had wanted that, needed it.

Levi ran his hand along his omega's back as he sucked at the bruise closing his eyes in the simple enjoyment of being able to taste his mate, and his mate simply letting him. He couldn't get enough of the brunette. His cock was sore as hell, and fuck if he wasn't sure his knot was chaffed but he still felt it stir at the way his mate just let him do as he please letting out soft sighs occasionally.

Eren blinked slowly as his alpha hissed into his neck even as the other male continued. Pulling away from the alpha who grumbled in complaint the omega tilted his head as he ran his eyes over the drake trying to figure out what was wrong. His eyes grew big as his gaze landed on the others swollen member. It was an angry red color, and not in the usually ready to explode way.

No it looked...well painful running a hand slowly down the other male's chest he ran a light hand over the cock. He watched as the alpha gritted his teeth at the touch, but allowed it. Biting his lip the omega lowered his gaze back to the hard member resting softly against his hand in the warm water. Licking his lips he reached back with his other hand and pulled the plug of the tub letting the water rush down the drain.

Levi lifted an eye brow at the other male before blinking as a red flushed rushed up to color the omega's cheeks. Looking almost shyly at the alpha through his lashes the brunette scooted back before lowing himself. Levi gulped his eyes glued to the male nuzzling the side of his cock softly with his cheek. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as a soft tongue flicked out to run along the underside.

He stared transfixed as the omega peppered his abused member with soft licks and kisses paying special attention to the small bump at his base that was his knot when it wasn't swollen. "Shit..." he gritted out as the harpy glanced up at him once more before warping his lips softly around the head of the cock giving it a soft suck before he slowly began to bob his head taking more of the member into his mouth with each bob.

Levi panted as he buried a hand into the brunettes hair the other clutching at the side of the tub. "Eren...fuck..." he gritted out narrowing his eyes at the smirk the other male gave him around the cock in his mouth. Licking his lips the alpha smirked down at the omega who gasped suddenly around the member. "Lebi..." he moaned around the cock as something slim suddenly wrapped around his own cock giving it a firm tug.

Levi hummed as he tugged at the hair in his hand gently tugging, his tail giving a more firm tug to the cock it was warped around. "Shit...that's it brat fuck use that fucking tongue just like that." The drake all but growled out as the the other teased the slit of the cock he was sucking on.

It was at this exact moment that a throat was cleared from the door way of the bathroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dunnnnn the suspense! Who is interrupting smexy times in tubs? mmmm you'll just have to wait to find out (I'll try to make sure I get the next chap out before Sunday!)
> 
> Okay so some notes about the mating habitats of alpha/omega's!  
> An Alpha will usually take about a week off when their mate gets close to giving birth. This is to be there to make sure nothing goes wrong, and the omega feels safe enough to deliver when the time comes. After the birth a mated pair will spend anywhere from a week to a month with the new born to bond and make sure the young are ready before introducing them to others. During these times the pair will solely be-focused on the birth, and after the young and its not uncommon for them to loose touch with the outside completely during this time.
> 
> Also if you want to see what's going on with the next chapter or want to check out some random info about this world head over to Cops and Feathers Progress and Index, I won't be letting it bump when I update it, but I will be updating chapter 1 with my progress on future chapters regularly so if you want to see if I am doing something hop on over ^^ 
> 
> And as always thanks so much for your support! :D


	17. Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is much latter then I had wanted to get it out...so instead of giving you guys a set date for a chapter I'm going to do my best from now to get at least one chapter out a week okay? 
> 
> On another completely awesome note give a round of applause to Animepuppies for this most adorable rendition of [Harpy Eren](http://fav.me/d9llqnm)
> 
> On to the story!

Eren blinked as his mouth was suddenly empty shaking his head to try and clear away the fog of lust he shifted too his knees to peer over the edge of the tub. He blinked at the sight of his alpha filling up the doorway wings spread wide to block the view of the bathroom. The brunette couldn't see around them either...and the drake wasn't talking either just snarling at who ever it was...who seemed to be snarling right back at him.

Just as suddenly as the snarling began it stops and Levi spins around grumbling under his breath. Eren blinks at the empty door way before he squeaks as the alpha halls him out of the tub and quickly dries him off. "Whats....who was that?" the confused omega asks.

Levi lets out a put upon sigh before saying "Your sister, now get dressed brat she's waiting in the living room."

"My...wait Mikasa?" Eren said frozen in shock, what was his sister doing here?

"That is her name yes, pants brat." Levi responded pulling on a pair of his own that he had stored in one of the dressers.

Eren shook his head "Why is she here? She should be with Anne...." he said even as he pulled on a pair of pants that the drake had thrown at him.

"How the hell should I know why she's here? we didn't exactly have a nice long chat brat." Levi said rolling his eyes at the confused look on the harpy's face, sometimes he wondered how he wound up with him as his mate. Of course as Eren turned around and bent over to pull his pants on those thoughts flew right out of his mind. He resisted the urge to slap that ass just to watch if bounce...he really did.

"Ou! Did...did you just slap my ass?" Eren said his pants around his knees as he looked over his shoulder at his mate who was looking as impassive as always.

"Yes yes I did slap my ass." The alpha dead panned at the other male.

Eren sputtered and opened his mouth to say something only to squeal again as the alpha slapped his ass again "Now move my ass faster before your sister comes back." Levi said crossing his arms over his chest and starring at the sputtering omega.

"You...you..jackass!" Eren screeched at the other male as he hobbled forward with his pants still abound his knees. Levi lifted an eye brow as the harpy scuttled to him, it was...adorable...he was pretty sure the harpy would not be happy to hear him say that so he kept his mouth shut.

"It...is...not...your...ass! You....ass!" the omega said punctuating each word with a poke to the alpha's chest.

Levi smirked as he reached around the brunette and grabbed the ass in question with both of his hands and gave the soft globes a squeeze. "Oh but it is my ass, my very soft very firm ass that I am quite attached to." the alpha said grinning as the omega squeaked flushing a bright red.

"Do you need some help Eren?" a voice suddenly said from the bedroom doorway.

Eren blinked at the figure in the doorway who was glaring at Levi, who continued to squeeze and massage the ass in his hands and ignored the other alpha. "Mi...Levi stop that!" Eren stuttered torn between talking to his sister and scolding his mate.

Levi clicked his teeth before pulling the harpy's pants the rest of the way up and zipping and buttoning them for the flustered omega. Mikasa crossed her arms over her chest as the other alpha ignored her and continued to feel up her brother.  "There now move my ass, we're going to the living room. Like fuck am I having this discussion in our fucking den." the shorter male said turning around and making his way around the other drake in the bedroom door.

Eren blinked as his mate just walked around his sister and left him behind a part of him felt almost betrayed that his alpha just left him alone with another alpha he didn't know. Another stronger part shrugged it off that his alpha knew his sister wouldn't hurt him. Shaking his head he blinked when he realized Mikasa was just standing there her arms crossed over her chest and lifting an eye brow at him.

"Its a long story okay?" the harpy muttered.

"Sure it is..." Mikasa replied turning around and leaving him standing there.

Eren huffed as he stomped after the two dark haired alphas. What was it with them anyway they came into his home, and acted like they could just do whatever they wanted. 'Why hi there Eren its so nice to see you mind if I come in?' 'oh sure Mikasa come right in, oh this this is the overbearing alpha who thinks my ass is his.' he muttered under his breath as he stomped down the stairs.

He paused at the entrance to his living room to find the two alphas sitting across from each other. Levi was on the couch with his arms thrown over the back, and his legs crossed. Mikasa was leaning against the wall her arms sill crossed. The pair seemed to be locked in a staring contest. "Are you two done with your alpha pissing contest? Cause I can go wait in the kitchen if you need some more time at it." The omega said glaring at both of the alpha's even as he stomped his way into the room to stand between the two.

"Almost." Levi said leaning forward and grabbing the omega by the arm and dragging him onto his lap. Eren squealed and flailed as he was pulled onto the others lap. He let out a different kind of squeal as the short drake latched onto his neck and gave it a sharp suck.

Licking his lips Levi smirked at the scowling alpha leaning against the wall "Now we're done with our pissing contest." the smug alpha said an arm wrapping around Eren's waist to keep the omega in place the other returning to the back of the couch.

"Levi!" Eren whined biting his lip "That's my sister!" he added scowling at the alpha.

"No shit brat, we've met." Levi said doing his best to keep his poker face in the face of the adorable scowl the harpy was using, shit he was going to die one day of cuteness overload at this rate.

Eren crossed his arms over his chest and gave up trying to get off of the alpha's chest "Yes the snarling was a great introduction." he said.

Levi blinked and looked at the alpha leaning against the wall and asked "He's serious isn't he?"

Mikasa let out a sigh before shaking her head and saying "Unfortunately Eren isn't the fastest at connecting the dots."

Eren narrowed his eyes before looking back and forth between the pair of alpha's "Dots? Would one of you make sense Please?" the harpy said scowling at the two drakes.

Mikasa rubbed the bridge of her nose before saying "Eren...what was Annie's last name before we mated?"  
  
Eren frowned before saying "...I don't see were this is going..."

Levi sighed himself before saying "Just answer the damn question brat."  
  
Eren scowled at the drake he was sitting in the lap of before saying "Fine it was....Smith I think...what does that have to do with anything?"

Levi let out a put upon sigh as he shook his head "Its damn good that your so fucking cute brat, its the only fucking thing you've got going for you isn't it?" the drake said.

"Hey! I'm not cute! And what the hell Levi! Your supposed to be my mate!" Eren protested crossing his arms and scowling up at his mate from said mate's lap.

Mikasa chuckled and said "You are cute, hard headed and oblivious but cute."

Eren scowled at the both of them at this, which involved him turning his head side to side to glare at each of them repeatedly. Of course this only proved to the pair of alpha's that he was fucking adorable as hell. "Will you too quit acting like you know each other!" the omega said, he would have stomped his foot if he'd been standing.

"But we do know each other Eren." Mikasa dead panned lifting an eye brow at her brother.

"Wha...how? When!" the harpy demanded.

Levi rolled his eyes again and said "About a year ago when Annie introduced her mate to the rest of the family."

Eren blinked as he finally connected the dots "Wait wait wait! Since when has Annie been related to you?" the harpy demanded poking his alpha in the chest.

Levi blinked and with a snort said "Since I was around eight when mother alpha brought me home to mommy omega and she put me in the nest with Anne and Eyebrows who just happened to be eight too. They are my hatch mates."

"You...wa...wi...huh?" Eren stuttered out in shock blinking his eyes rapidly.

"Speaking of mother alpha you should know Annie was calling her when I left to come here." Mikasa said smirking at the sudden look of confusion on the other alpha's face.

"Okay...and what exactly does that have to do with me? You should be more worried then I, after all you're the one who should be with Annie right now instead of appearing here out of no where." Levi said leaning back against the couch.

Mikasa shook her head at the other alpha before saying "I was with her before I got a call from a certain blonde that told me some very interesting news about my own brother."

Eren blinked coming out of his stupor before saying "Dammit Armin just had to call you...fuck I was going to tell you as soon as you made contact with the outside world. I mean you were bonding with your mate and clutch I couldn't just butt into that."

Mikasa shook her head and said "Did you really think I wouldn't want to know that my little brother was mated and pregnant?"

Eren bit his lip and shook his head and said "No that's, I...I just didn't want to interrupt you when you were in the middle of something so important...and really I'm still getting used to the idea myself"

Mikasa sighed and stepping forward towards the omega placed a hand on his shoulder before saying "You know you can call me anytime Eren, I wouldn't have minded if you had."

"So....Annie...knows?" Levi said interrupting them his face going a few shades paler then normal when Mikasa smirked at him and nodded her head. "Fuck! Fuckity fuck fuck!" he cursed.

"LEVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice suddenly screeched from the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dunnnnn hehe so there you go Annie is Erwin and Levi's sister! did you see it coming? Cause I have no reason behind it other then I felt like it Xd. I don't think there's much else for me to put here I'll added anything I think of later Xd


	18. Mommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay guys...I have no idea why this took so long Xd

"Ahhhhh look at youuu all snuggling with your omegawega!" Hange cooed sweeping into the living room a big grin on her face.

Levi sighed as Eren said "omegawega?" to himself in confusion "Shitty Glasses what are you doing here?" the alpha said a long suffering look on his face.

"Oh well I got through taking down the wards, and then Erwin showed up and guess what! She did too!" Hange all but gushed pointing over her shoulder grinning at the pair on the sofa before rushing on "And she wanted to see you, like right now! So I volunteered to bring her here!"

Levi slowly moved his gaze from Hange to the figure standing just behind him. She was looking at him with narrowed dark blue eyes. Her arms crossed over her chest, as she stared at him.

Clearing his throat he said "Mother...its...good to see you."

The tall woman lifted a blond eye brow and said "Is it hachling?"

Levi opened his mouth to respond only for Hange to interrupt him "Andd this cutie is his mate! Isn't he just the most adorable thing ever Alpha Smith?"

"Your mate is that right Levi Rivaille Smith." the blond alpha asked in a quit voice.

"Yes..mother...this is my mate..Eren Yeager...Eren this is my Alpha Mother." Levi said knowing that what was coming was unavoidable.

Eren blinked at the towering blond alpha female. She had her long blond hair pulled into a tight bun, and honestly he knew instantly that Annie got her glare from her alpha mother. He cleared his throat and gave the glowering female his best grin, after all she was now his alpha mother in law and said "Nice to meet you mam."

The women ran her eyes over the harpy sitting in her son's lap appraising him in moments. "Mother will work just fine Eren...Levi...you do realize what will happen now?" she said.

Levi took a shuddering breath and muttered "Yeah...fuck...is...she here too?"

"Is who here my dear Levi?" A new voice asked sweetly stepping into the room, having apparently been waiting in the hallway.

Levi looked like he had seen a ghost as his eyes fell on the sort woman standing there looking at him with big blue eyes. Her hair was a pale platinum blond unlike the other females, and cut in a bob style framing her soft round face. She was shorter then the other woman standing only to her shoulder, if Eren had to guess she would be about Levi's height.

"Mo..mommy....um...this.." the dark haired alpha stuttered out causing Eren to whip his head around to stair at his mate. Mommy?...really? the harpy blinked his eyes big as he stared at his pale faced alpha. 

"Breana this is Eren, Levi's mate..." Levi's mother said never taking her steely gaze from Levi.

The smaller female bit her lip as she spoke with a stutter in her voice "I...is that...t.true...Levi...did...di...you...didn't tell...us...an...and..." unable to finish the shorter female promptly burst into tears.

"I..well..no...mommy that's." Levi stuttered out panicking at the sight of his Omega Mommy's tears. 

"But..but yo...you mat..ted and yo...you didn't tell...am...am I a horrible mommy? You hate me don't you....YOU HATE MEEEE!" the blonde omega wailed.

Eren would have though she was being a drama queen except the room was filled with the overwhelming scent of a distressed omega. Even Eren wanted to try and make it all better, and he was an omega himself. He could only stare wide eyes as the larger alpha wrapped her sobbing mate in her arms glaring at Levi as the omega buried her face into the other female's chest.

"No! No nono I don't hate you I..I could never hate you mommy co...come on I"m sorry I...shit I messed up I just..." Levi scrambled out his voice taking on a panicked tone Eren had never heard before even as he could tell his alpha was fighting with himself. Part of him wanting to go assure his mommy omega and another wanting to keep his mate in his arms. 

"Yo..you don't hat..hate me?" the muffled omega asked.

"No shit no I fuck I..." Levi's eye twitched as he was glared down by his Alpha Mother "I love you mommy, shit you know that...I just fuck I..." the dark alpha said blushing bright red and ignoring Eren who was tempted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming...seriously who the fuck's lap was he sitting on?

"Re...really? You really love me?" the distressed omega said peaking over her shoulder at Levi her face tear streaked and her eyes puffy from her crying.

"Yes...of fucking course I love you, your my Omega Mommy." Levi said his tone a little less strained with embarrassment as he met those tear stained eyes that were the weakness of all of the Smith clan.

With another sniffle the omega threw herself from her mate so that she was snuggled into Levi's side crying into his shoulder. Eren blinked at the sudden move shifting slightly in his apha's arms so that the drake could pat the female's back in reassurance somewhat awkwardly.

Levi remembered the first time he'd been met by his mommy's tears, oddly enough over him refusing to call her mommy...it came as a surprise to no one that he was calling her mommy by the end of the day. Shaking his head he let out a sigh before saying "Mommy this is my mate Eren, Eren this is my Omega Mommy."

 Eren smiled at the other omega before saying "Its nice to meet you mam."

The blonde frowned at him and said "None of that now! Call me mommy!' a bright smile on her tear streaked face.

"And soon it will be great mommy!" Hange decided to add with a bright grin and a clap.

"Of course I'll be a great mommy soon Hange dear, its only a matter of months before Mikasa and Anna's sweet little egg hatches!" the blonde omega said shaking her head at the crazy alpha grinning at her from across the room.

Levi lost the color that had been slowly returning to his cheeks as he opened his mouth only to be cut off by Hange "Won't it be so much fun when Levi and Eren's hatches! Then you'll be the great mommy to two!" A goofy grin on her face even as the omega slowly turned her eyes back to Levi a fresh layer of tears shimmering in their depths.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so mostly drama this chapter...and just so you guys know Levi's Omega Mommy is not a drama queen in the normal sense she wears her heart on her sleeve...almost litarly when it comes to her family...and gets really emotional about them really fast


	19. Family Troubles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait guys! Xd this isn't the most exciting chapter...but the next few should be more so :D

"You...your hav...and you...YOU REALLY DO HATE ME!" The short blonde omega wailed tears once more poring down her face.

Levi looked ready to panic when Eren spoke up "Its not his fault! Really I'm sure he was going to tell you, but he thought we'd lost it and..." he trailed off as the sudden silence that descended as his words echoed through the room. 

"What do you mean...he though you'd lost it?" Alpha Smith asked her eyes narrow and her face a mask giving nothing away.

Eren bit his lip averting his gaze from the blonde alpha and snuggled into Levi's hold. Levi snarled as he held his omega tighter, before taking a deep breath and answering his alpha mother. "Before we knew about the baby Eren got into a fight with a fucking fish that decided what the hell why not sucker punch an omega in the fucking womb." he snarled out gritting his teeth in renewed anger even as Eren buried his face in his alpha's chest.

"Who." Mikasa asked her eyes blazing as horns ripped from her head and her wings snapped out even as the temperature of the room dropped to the point were the inhabitants could see their breath misting in the air.

"One Jean Kristian, little shit is behind bars cause he decided to smack an omega around in front of Levi. Not the smartest Jeano." Hange chimed in crossing her arms over her chest.

"The fucker did what?" Levi's Mommy Omega said rearing back an ugly snarl on her face.

"You should have let me kill the fucker when I had the chance!" Mikasa snarled out her tail snapping back and forth behind her in her agitation. 

Eren flinched at his sisters words before saying "Yeah forgive me if I don't want my sister going to jail over that fucking sea horse." scowling at her.

"Oh that sounds like you knew Jeano before you met him at work?" Hange asked blinking her eyes and tilting her head at the couple on the couch.

Eren flinched again before muttering under his breath and avoiding everyone else in the rooms eyes as he finally said loud enough to hear "It was a long time ago, I just wanted to forget the asshole is that so bad?" at the continued stare from Hange he muttered again before saying "He was my first mate okay? Happy now?"

Before anyone could say anything else Levi's Mommy Omega snarled "He dared to fucking mate my fucking babies mate! Oh hell fucking no! Come on Lillith we have a fucker to hunt!" Eren could only stare in shock as the short blonde omega proceeded to storm passed her alpha who smirked and winked at Eren before turning to follow after her fuming mate.

Eren blinked opened mouth at the sudden exit of the older drake pair. "Wha...what just happened?" the harpy asked confused.

Hange was blinking rapidly before she burst out giggling. Levi rolled his eyes before saying "The fuck are you laughing at shity-glasses its fucking creepy."

Hange snorted before she managed to get out between giggles "Who would have though Levi's potty mouth would come from his mommy?" before she went back to madly giggling her arms wrapped around her middle in her mirth.

Mikasa opened her mouth to say something only to pause as her phone range. Frowning she answered the phone listened for a few moments before saying "Yes I'm on my way." Turning back to the group she glared at the pair on the couch before saying "Annie is getting antsy without me there so I'm heading home, you better take care of my brother shorty or we will have a problem."

Levi snarled at the other drake even as she turned and left with a wave and a good by to Eren. 

Eren blinked at the sudden departure of...well everyone except Hange. Levi opened his mouth to say something when as familiar blonde head appeared. "Levi why did mommy look like she was going hunting?" Erwin said stepping into the living room a bag over one shoulder and a box under the other.

Eren frowned at his chief even as Levi replied to his brother "Why the fuck do you think eye brows? What the fuck took your ass so long?"

Erwin sighed, he hoped mother was able to calm mommy down..if not then he would have some fancy foot work to do. "You know, Levi if you wanted you packing to go faster you could have come and helped out. Oh wait you were busy getting laid!" Another darker blonde said his arms laden with boxes.

"Fuck you Farlan." Levi replied to the new blond. Eren blinked as he looked at the new comer, he knew Farlan was Anne's youngest brother. He should have realized that of course Farlan would be Levi's younger brother as well. Shaking his head he frowned as the new comers sat their loads down in the living room.

"So were exactly are we putting this stuff?" Farlan asked with a smirk at the pair on the couch.

"Haven't decided yet just leave them here and we'll figure out were to put the shit." Levi said.

Erwin sighed as the turned around followed by Farlan who said "Eye eye mon capiton!" 

"Your not cute you little shit!" Levi called after the retreating figure. 

"Levi...what exactly is going on?" Eren asked frowning some more at the box's in the living room.

Levi lifted a pierced eye brow at the brunette on his lap "What does it look like brat? I'm moving in."  the drake said with a smirk at the stunned harpy

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again to everyone who's read, kudo'd, commented or just taken a look!


	20. A witty name that I can't think of wright now >>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh gezz sorry guys for the delay no this story has not been abandoned life's gotten...hectic and I've been having a hard time writing at all. 'sigh' hopefully you guys won't have to wait so long for the next chapter ^^  
> -and yes Mikasa is an Ice Drake ^^

Eren blinked at the smug drake before tilting his head and saying "Moving...in?...here?"

Levi rolled his eyes and said "No brat I'm moving into the house next door, yes here as in here in this house with you."

Eren narrowed his eyes at the drake shuffling until the other finally let him up so that he could stand in front of the dark haired man. "So let me get this strait. Your moving into my house?"

Levi clicked his teeth and said "Didn't I just say that brat? Are you hard of hearing now or some shit?"

Eren crossed his arms over his chest and scowled down at the still sitting drake before saying "Funny I don't remember ever being asked if you could move into my house..." his voice raising on the last bit.

Levi blinked before tilting his head to the side "So...you don't want me to move in?"

Eren huffed and stomped a foot before saying "That's not what I mean you..you...gah! This is just like an alpha to come in without even a hey by the way mind if I move in? Sure I want you here I mean...your...really gonna be staying here now?...all the time?" he started off angrily but ended on an oddly hopeful voice. He blamed the purring in the back of his mind at the thought on his omega side...it was all kinds of on board with his alpha being around twenty four seven, hell if it had been a dog it would have been wagging its tail so hard its entire body would have been shaking from it.

Levi's lips twitched as he got to his feet "Yeah brat really, were the fuck else would I be but with my omega?"

"Ahhhhh you guys are just so sweeet!" Hange chose that moment to pipe back up ruining the moment between the alpha and omega.

Levi snarled at the vampire and said "Fuck you Four-Eyes."

Hange giggled madly and fluttered her eyes at the dark haired drake "You know you love me shorty!' She said in a sing song voice.

"I know what I'd fucking love to do to you you shit face!" The drake responded baring his teeth in a snarl at the female.

"Now now Levi don't go and get Eren jealous of little ole me." She responded grinning widely. 

Eren chuckled as he watched to two banter before squealing in shock as he was suddenly swept up into Levi's arms. "Tell the blond fuckers to get lost when they get done dropping everything off...and fuck off yourself while your at it." the dark haired drake said turning and climbing the stairs while holding the harpy bridal style.

"Levi!" Eren pouted as he clung to his alpha.

Levi chuckled under his breath as he shifted the harpy in his arms "That is my name brat." the drake said as he carried his omega into the bed room. "Now...why don't we pick up were we left off before you sister interrupted us?" 

Eren blinked as the alpha lowered them both into his nest. Before squealing again as his mate pulled his shirt off of him and tossing it to the side. 

Levi licked his lips before smirking at the flushing omega before lowering his head and turning his attention to the lovely chest laid out in front of him. "Levi!" Erin exclaimed as the drakes tongue flicked over one of his nipples. 

Levi hummed as he laved at the dusky nub drawing gasps and moans from the harpy below him. "Ah Le...Levi!" Eren cried his hands fisting in the dark locks of his alpha as the sensations seemed to run strait from his nipples to his cock. Levi watched though half mast eyes as the omega below him began to fall apart. It was fuck beautiful to watch, and hot as fuck.

Lifting his head he licked his lips at the glazed over look the tanned male had on his face. Yep fucking hot as fuck. "Like that brat?" he asked as he moved both of his hands to tug on both nubs causing a cry from the other male.

"Lev...mo...more! Please..." The harpy sobbed out his hips bucking up to rub his hardness against that of his alpha.

Levi's eyes flashed before rearing back and tugging off his own shirt before saying "Ask and you shall receive." before tugging the other male's pants off and tossing them over the side of the nest. Licking his lips again the drake lifted the other male's hips up and surging forward.

"Oh FUCK!" Eren cried out as that sinful tongue sank into his wet heat. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" he screamed as that tongue sank deeper inside of him and rubbed against that spot that drove him crazy. 

Sobbing he looked at the dark head between his legs "Le...Levi..I...I want...please..." Eren said panting.

Levi looked at the other male before lifting his eyebrow at the brunette in question not slowing down his ministrations at all.

"Ehhhh...oh...tur...turn....giv...wa...want you're...PLEASE!" The harpy stumbled over his words unable to form a full sentence.

Reluctantly pulling himself away from the feast he had been indulging in he licked his shining lips before saying "What do you want brat?"

Gasping and shuddering the harpy swallowed repeatedly before trying again "Turn around....pl...please...." he managed to get out.

The black haired male blinked before smirking and saying "Oh is that what you want? Well then why didn't you say so brat." and lifting himself up shimmied out of his own pants before climbing over his mate and turning around so that he could get back at the others opening and flicking his long tongue out to lap and the sweetness dripping from the other male.

Eren gasped an shivered as the other male turned and and finally he was face to face with the other male's hard member. He flicked his own tongue out to run it up the other male's length to the still slightly red base. "Yeah that's it just like that." Levi all but purred out at the omega before turning his attention full to his own chosen task.

"AH!" Eren exclaimed before shaking his head to try and clear it so he could focus on his task. Panting he ran a hand over the hard cock swinging in his face before angling it and sucking on the mushroom head. His eyes all but rolled back at the taste of his mate before he opened his mouth to take more of it into him. 

Levi all but snarled at the sudden heat encasing his throbbing cock his tongue twisting and turning inside his omega causing the other male to moan around the shaft in his throat sending shivers up and down the drake.

Eren began to whine and whimper around the cock in his mouth sucking on it as best he could as his mate assaulted his insides.   
  
Levi smirked as he felt the channel begin to twitch around his tongue before the male below him screamed his release around his cock. The dark haired male would have cursed if his mouth hadn't still been attached to the throbbing ass of the harpy as the throat around his member convulsed. 

The drake shivered as he found his own release in his omega's mouth. Luckily for said omega he hadn't managed to take the drake's cock to the base so his knot was throbbing and swollen just outside those stretched lips. The drake grunted as he let himself fall to the side of his spent mate. His cock pulsing and making a mess as it pulled out of the harpy's mouth.

Eren gulped and swallowed the cum his mate had given him before he pulled out whining at the cum that splattered his side after the other male fell over. Levi grunted before forcing his limbs to work and shifting around. Wrapping his arms around his mate he pulled the other male into his chest with a content sigh.

 


	21. A Bond?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so awesome! 'huggles everyone' thanks everyone for being so supportive it really means a lot to me ^^...this update is a lot faster then any of you expected I bet! :D hope you like it.

Eren pursed his lips as he read the next section in the baby book he was reading. There was so much he didn't know, hell he'd forgotten half the stuff he'd strived to learn growing up when he found out he was barren. Letting out a sigh he took another bite out of the bright red fruit in his hand. Crunching absently on the tough skin that was inedible to...well just about everyone he leaned his head back onto the couch and absently looked at the sealing of the living room.

It was his day off and he had decided to laze about. Levi, who had bullied Erwin into giving him the same days off as Eren, had left early this morning saying he would be back with supper. Cause you know lets be vague for the fun of it!

Shaking his head he went to turn his attention back to the book in his lap when the door bell rang though the house. Wincing at the sound the harpy sat the book asaid and got up heading to the door, yeah he definitely needed to have someone fix that he thought as he called out. "Coming." making his way to the front door.

Opening it he blinked at the short strawberry blond in front of him. Taking another bite of his fruit he stared at the omega female in front of him. "Hello Mister Yeager sorry to int...is that a pomegranate?" The female started only to stop and stare at the red fruit the other omega was just munching away on...

Eren blinked and swallowed and said "Yeah it is, um...is Marco alright?" the harpy had no idea why Miss Ral would be here at his door...hopefully the mermaid was doing okay.

Shaking her head to clear it of the odd site the female got back on the subject she had come here to discuss. "Sorry, yes its about Mister Kristen that I came to talk to you today. May I come in?" she asked

Eren frowned and said "Sure come on the living rooms this way." So saying he lead the other omega into said living room.

After both had taken seats Petra spoke back up "I do apologize for interrupting you on your day off, Mister Yeager, but some issues have come up with Mister Kristen that we at O.M are having some difficulties explaining. We were hoping that perhaps you might be able to assist us."

Eren frowned "I'm not sure how much help I could be, but I'll help Marco out however I can."

Petra nodded and said "Thank you for your assistance, I have a few questions for you." Not waiting for a response the female continued "Was there an alpha present when Mister Kristen gave birth?"  
  
Eren shook his head slowly, he was sure that information would have been in the report but still answered "No, it was just me and my beta partner."  
  
Petra frowned and leaned back in her seat before saying "That is what the report said as well...but there had to be an alpha there."  
  
Eren frowned right back at her and said "Well there wasn't!"  
  
The female omega tapped her foot before saying "There had to be, you see Mister Yeager it appears Mister Kristen has already imprinted on a pack alpha. Due to this he's unable to imprint on any of the alpha's available at O.M."

Eren shook his head again in denial "How is that possible? There was no one else, I mean I had to practically stick his head in my shoulder to get him to relax."

Petra blinked rapidly before tilting her head to the side and said "Your shoulder? You stuck his head in your shoulder and he relaxed enough to give birth?"

Eren nodded and said "Yeah I was pretty desperate, and well just a few hours earlier Levi decided to make sure my neck was all marked up with his scent. So I took the chance that the scent of my alpha might help."

Petra tilted her head to the other side and said "That's...that shouldn't be possible...but...then that could mean..." She trailed off tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Eren blinked as he watched her before his aqua eyes widened suddenly "You..you don't think that he..um..." he trailed off staring at the female.

Nodding the other omega said "As outlandish as it sounds its the only possibility that even remotely makes sense."

"What makes sense?" a deep voice called from the doorway.

Eren opened his mouth to answer only for his jaw to hang in shock when he got a good look at his mate. His very messy looking mate who had a...deer a whole deer...fur and all over one shoulder. "Uhhhh Levi..you um...whats that?" he asked.

 "What does it look like brat?" Levi shook his head before frowning at Petra and saying "Now whats going on here?"

Petra cleared her throat and shook her head before saying "I came over to speak to Mister Yeager about Mister Kristen's condition. You see it appears he has already formed an alpha pack bond. Something Mister Kristen has confessed he has no knowledge of how that happened."

Levi clicked his teeth even as the female continued speaking "After speaking to Mister Yeager, I have a good idea of who the alpha is...though how the bonding happened is beyond belief. I have never heard of such a thing before, but its the only explanation."

Before the dark haired male could say anything she added "It seems Mister Ackerman that you are Mister Kristen's Pack Alpha."


	22. Pack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'giggles' there seems to be a lot of panic about this becoming a threesome...don't worry it wont be!
> 
> An omega, or anyone really, can have many pack bonds. These bonds are most often formed between a family group, and while a mate may be an alpha it is very rare that a alpha mate is also the Pack Alpha in a pack bond. A bound omega can not be forced into anything and are generally stronger emotionally as they have a 'support' system they can rely on. Thus an omega can use the bond they have with their Pack Alpha to desolve an unwanted mate bond, without facing the normal consequences.

Levi blinked, then tilted his head to the side. He blinked again before clearing an ear out with his finger and saying "I know I must be loosing my fucking mind because I could swear you just said I am Marco's Pack Alpha. When I would remember if I bonded to anyone, so wanna run that one by me again?"

Eren laughed a bit nervously before saying "Well...you see...um I might have used your scent to relax Marco enough to give birth?" the last bit sounded almost like a question.

Levi scowled crossing his arms over his chest, which also caused the deer still on his back to fall the ground with a thwack. "Let me get this strait...you bonded me to an omega?"

Eren bit his lip before saying "Maybe?..."

"How is that shit even fucking possible! A pack bond requires consent from both parties!" The drake all but snarled out.

Petra cleared her throat and said "That would be the question...though if you had ever felt something for Mister Kristien in the past that might explain it."

Levi groaned and said "So your saying because I felt fucking sorry for the mermaid I have wound up with him as a packmate? Greatt just great...Bushy brows is gonna have a fucking field day with this shit."

Eren blinked "What does Captain Smith have to do with your pack bond with Marco?"

"Oh I don't fucking know, he's just my fucking pack fucking alpha." Levi growled out.

"Well...that...huh Captain smith is your pack alpha?" Eren said tilting his head in confusion. He could have sworn Levi was the type of alpha not to give control to anyone else...learn something new every day.

"Fuck yeah, like fuck am I gonna run this shit. Packs way to fucked up for me to deal with." The drake responded.

Eren blinked but before he could respond Petra spoke up "That settles it, the only thing left to do is bring Mister Kristien here. He'll need daily contact with you to help him break off his bond with his alpha. Of course there will need to be weekly inspections to make sure everything is working out correctly. Now were will Mister Kristen be staying?"

""Uhh...wait here? He's staying here?" Eren asked frowning in confusion.

The female omega let out a put upon sigh and said "Of course he's staying here, this is the residence of Mister Ackerman correct?"

Eren huffed, what was it with everyone and just doing what ever the hell they wanted in his house? Sure he knew Marco would need to be close to his Pack Alpha to help ease the breaking of his mate bond, but Petra could have asked first. Before he could say anything Levi decided to speak up.

"Fuck, he can use the old bath house stile bath room under the stairs." The drake said. He'd been surprised to find it when he was staying with Eren while the brat was recovering. It was empty and dusty from disuse but it should work for a mermaid with a little work.

"Good lets have a look." Petra responded before following after the drake when he turned to walk away, presumably to the mentioned room.

Eren puffed up his cheeks as he watched the two of them leave. Rude! Why was everyone so damn rude!...and why was there a deer in his living room? He got up and stomped his way after the pair.   
  
Petra nodded as she survived the room "This will work, I assume it is in working order?" she said.

Levi blinked at her and said "Fuck if I know.." He trailed off as Eren stomped passed him to a set of knobs on the wall. "Huh look like it does." he added as water began to fill the empty tub after the harpy turned one of the knobs.

Petra nodded and said "Good, Mister Kristien will arrive tomorrow at eight then. There will of course be twice weekly inspections to make sure he is being properly taken care of."

"What ever you fucking say...is there anything else you need? Cause I need to tell my alpha this shit sometime soon." The drake said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course, good day to you both then." The female said before turning and leaving.

"Levi..." Eren said. Levi blinked as he looked from the phone he'd pulled out to his mate. "Why the fuck is there a deer in my living room?" the omega finally asked.

Levi frowned and said "I did say I would handle dinner didn't I brat?"

"Really...a deer?...you brought a whole deer home for dinner?" The harpy asked blinking at his alpha.

"Yeah there a problem with that brat?" Levi asked. "Well...I guess not...but really? A deer Levi?" the omega asked shaking his head.

"What you don't like deer?" Levi asked raising an eyebrow.

Eren let out a sigh before saying "That's not what I mean...gah whatever!" the brunette gave up throwing his hands in the air and stomping out fo the room.

Levi shrugged his shoulders before punching in some numbers on his phone and waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Levi what are you calling me on your day off for?" a voice on the other end asked.

"Why? Do I need a reason to call my fucking brother?" the dark haired drake asked.

A sigh came from the other end "No, but with you there is almost always something up if you call me." the voice responded.

"Fine fuck, I need you to call a pack meeting." Levi said scowling at the wall.

There was silence on the other end of the line before another sigh came "That bad? Levi...do I want to know whats going on?"

"Shit just call the pack bushy brows there's some shit I need to tell you...and its fucking better that everyone hears at the same fucking time." the alpha responded before hanging up the phone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so...I know this is a horrible spot to end but it just felt like the right spot. Let me know if there's a tag you think i should add I"m not sure about that yet hehehe


End file.
